The Prodigy and Miko
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: The Uchiha prodigy, Itachi, has his future mixed with a little girl named Kagome Higurashi. She befriends the Uchiha and things go wrong within Konoha. Please read and review!
1. Uchiha Meets Higurashi Head

_I know this might be weird, but oh well. This will be an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover. The pairing might also be a little strange for some people. Anyway, please read and review!!_

_If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know I'll try to fix them when I can!_

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto! If you wish to kill me, I'm afraid you'll have to find my grave, for someone else has already killed me. That person would be the lawyers and my mother.

Kagome-3

Itachi-12

Naraku-13

Negi-7

Sasuke-7

Naruto-7

Hinata-7

---------------

Chapter 1-Uchiha Meets Higurashi Head

There once was a girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi. She was about three years old. Kagome was an orphan being raised by the Hyuuga Clan. She had an adoptive older brother named Naraku, who was thirteen, and another brother named Negi, who was seven.

Naraku Hyuuga was entering the genin type of ninja. Negi Hyuuga was in the academy. He started at the age of five. They would always treat her part of the family even though she kept secrets from them and the whole clan.

Kagome's real parents were killed when she wasn't here by a demon that found its way to the Higurashi District. The demon killed everyone of the Higurashi Clan. Soon after the clan died, the hokage (Sarutobi was the hokage. This happened after the kyuubi attack on Konhagakure) found the last of the clan, Kagome. Before the hokage could put her in another home, the Hyuuga Clan had volunteered to take Kagome in. This happened only a few months ago.

Since then, the Hyuuga Clan treated her like one of them. When the time came for the main branch Hyuugas, they marked Kagome as well. Since the Hyuuga Clan hated the Uchiha Clan, they had boundaries around their district to keep Uchihas out. They never expected to have a Hyuuga go into the Uchiha District.

Kagome Higurashi, or Kagome Hyuuga, was going to meet Naraku after the academy classes. She took a short-cut, but she ended up facing three older boys around the corner. These boys didn't like having Kagome around the Hyuuga Clan, even if she was a member of the family.

No one knew about the mark because Kagome had a light blue sash on her forehead. Her clothes were a white shirt with the Hyuuga and Higurashi crest on them. Her pants were a navy blue. Her eyes were a crystal blue instead of the clear white that all the Hyuugas had. Her hair reached the middle of her back. It was tied in a low ponytail.

Since Kagome wasn't training to become a ninja yet, she did the only thing that came to her mind. She ran without a care as to where she was going. As long as she was away from those boys, she was okay.

While she was running away, she felt something graze her neck. After that, she soon felt a little blood trickled down. As she was rounding another corner, she realized that she wasn't in her own district or the Hyuuga District. (A/N-Her district is the Higurashi Clan's district. She is of the Higurashi Clan even though they are all dead.)

She found herself in the Uchiha District. Once she realized that the boys that were after her weren't near her, she sensed that someone else was close by. She turned around and saw that the 'someone' was the Uchiha prodigy, Itachi Uchiha.

Kagome soon found herself on the ground staring at Itachi. After a while, she started to get up, but she couldn't because Itachi was walking towards her. Since she was under his stare, she felt paralyzed. Kagome was starting to feel very scared.

She was told by the Hyuuga Clan to stay away from the Uchiha Clan. Kagome never knew that she would end up in their territory. She also knew that he was in the same academy as her onii-sama, Naraku.

Since Itachi was out of the academy right now, it also meant that Naraku was out as well. Itachi was at the top of his classes at the academy even though he was seven a few years ago. Kagome heard that he was going to graduate this year to become a level higher then a genin or even a chûnin.

Naraku Hyuuga was also going to graduate this year since he was now thirteen. He was going into the stage of genin. Naraku was a year older than Itachi, but it paid off since the Hyuuga Clan hated being behind the Uchiha Clan at anything. (A/N-Yeah I know. Itachi is a genin turning chûnin. Naraku is only going genin, so he is still behind the Uchiha Clan.)

When Kagome realized that Itachi was coming closer, she decided to back away from him. However, she backed up into a wall that was behind her. He was still coming towards her but at a quicker pace. Kagome knew that she would probably get in trouble with her adoptive parents, but she couldn't get away from the Uchiha.

When Itachi reached her, he got down on his knees and started to wipe the blood on her neck away. When he was done, he looked closely at her. He saw the Hyuuga crest and stared at it. He also saw a pointed star and a pearl next to it. That was the Higurashi Crest.

What confused Itachi more was when he looked at the Higurashi crest. He thought they had all died from a demon attack not too long ago. He knew that no one could have survived when there was fire all around the Higurashi District.

Itachi looked up from the two crests towards her eyes. He saw fear, worry, and something else. The fear stood out a whole lot more than anything else. Itachi felt that he was being dragged into her crystal blue eyes.

After a while, Kagome broke the eye contact. She didn't want anyone to know that she had a jewel in her pockets. The jewel was called the Shikon No Tama or Jewel of Four Souls. The jewel was the only thing she had left of her clan. She was given the duty after the clan was perished, and the jewel survived.

While she was looking at the ground and away from Itachi, she said, "Excuse me, Uchiha-sama, but I need to go to the academy. Naraku-onii-sama should be looking for me since I wasn't waiting for him at the academy."

Since Itachi was in his own thoughts, Kagome's words brought him out of them. Before Kagome could leave, he grabbed her arm to stop her. When she looked at him, he said, 'Who are you? I haven't seen you around before."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi form the Higurashi Clan. I'm the last one now since the demon attack. My other name is Kagome Hyuuga. The Hyuuga Clan adopted me after the attack," said Kagome. "Why are you asking me this, Uchiha-sama?"

"No reason at all. I'm just curious about you. Please just call me Itachi. 'Uchiha-sama' sound like my father," said Itachi. He thought about something that she said earlier. "How old are you anyway? Did you say Naraku was your brother?"

When she talked, it sounded like she was older than she really was. He was curious about why the demon attacked only the Higurashi Clan and not the whole village. He also wanted to know why she had the Hyuuga and Higurashi crests. He really enjoyed talking to the last Higurashi.

"Hai, he is. Even though he isn't my really onii-sama, he can sure act like one to me. I'm actually three years old, but before the attack, my parents trained me in the ninja ways. I'm not your ordinary three year old."

"I could tell. How long did your clan teach you?"

"They only began when I turned three. They were serious about me learning to control me…chakra."

She didn't want anyone to know, but she had miko powers from her clan. No one but the hokage knew that she had the miko abilities. If anyone else would find out, they would use her to her full extent. She could heal herself, but that only happened when she would be in deep trouble. She also didn't want anyone to know the attack was because of the Shikon in her pocket.

When Kagome got away from Itachi, she looked towards him and said, "I will probably see you tomorrow at the graduation ceremony. There are rumors going around that you are graduating to become a chûnin. Naraku-onii-sama is going to be a genin."

Itachi turned around and faced her. He know that something wasn't right about Kagome. He said, "hai, I am going to graduate tomorrow. Oh well, then I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome."

As Itachi watched Kagome leave towards the academy, he knew that something wasn't right at all. He thought that something was going to happen in the next couple of years of even days with the Higurashi girl and the Uchiha Clan. He knew that he couldn't tell anyone about what just happened between them. He left to return home soon after that.

When Kagome reached the academy, she saw Naraku looking everywhere for her. She knew that she might be in trouble if he found her talking with Itachi Uchiha. The Uchiha Clan and the Hyuuga Clan were never clans that got along with each other. Kagome ran towards Naraku and started to apologize to him. They waited until Negi came out form the academy doors.

After a while, they left the academy to go back to the Hyuuga District. Kagome was on Naraku's back while they were walking home. Negi walked behind them from a distance so he could watch what was going on around them. When they reached the Hyuuga District, they went straight home to find a cat named Kirara staring at them as they walked in the doorway. They pulled off their shoes and went to the kitchen. (A/N-Kirara was with Sango and Miroku, but since they died, Kirara stayed with Kagome only. She wouldn't go with anyone else. Sorry, just wanted to clear that up for you.)

After a while, dinner was ready. When they were talking about things that had happened that day, Kagome listened to what the rest of the family had done. She didn't want them to know about her talk with an enemy Uchiha Clan member.

Kagome knew that she was wrong, but she couldn't tell them about anything from the Higurashi Clan and the Shikon No Tama. Even though they treated her like family, she could not tell them anything. Everyone noticed the way she was quiet during their talk. She was never like this before.

"Kagome, is there something wrong with you today?" asked Hiashi. (A/N-Do any of you know the head of the Hyuuga Clan and his twin brother? I'm not sure if Hizashi is the head or Hiashi is. Please let me know who is who. Arigato!)

"I'm fine. What time is the graduation tomorrow?" said Kagome. Now she diffidently knew she wrong in not saying anything. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Are you sure Kagome? You know you can tell us anything," said Naraku. "The graduation is going to be in the morning. We're basically going to meet our new sensei and introduce ourselves to him or her."

"Hai. Kagome, you start the academy in a couple of years, don't you?" said Hiashi. He knew that she would probably be another prodigy to the Hyuuga Clan. Her and Negi were going to be like Naraku.

"Hai, but I would like to wait until I can handle actually going. There have been things going on in my life so far that are really complicated. I just lost me entire clan not too long ago," said Kagome.

"If you wait to go to the academy, then you would be behind everyone else and won't be able to graduate with the other students. I will not have you be held in the class as eh oldest student there just because you want to wait a while," said Hiashi. "If I let you do that, then the branch family and the rest of the clan would be found as a terrible clan to Konoha. You will got to the academy in a year or two."

"Fine, but if I graduate early, don't come crying to me when you are all shocked," said Kagome very quietly. No one heard her statement/threat, but they continued to eat.

Even though Kagome was part of the Hyuuga Clan, she never told them that she was now the Higurashi Clan's head. Since she was only three, she could not let anyone know about the Higurashi Clan. She didn't want to get anybody else killed or hurt because of the jewel that she was now to protect. She had to find some way out of the Hyuuga Clan before another person is killed because of her.

After a while, Kagome went outside for a walk around the Hyuuga District. Sometimes Kagome would think that Hizashi and the other main branch family knew about her being the Higurashi head. The Hyuuga Clan was always trying to keep her a secret since the entire village thought that the Higurashi Clan died.

When she was done walking around the district, she was looking at the side of the entrance to the Higurashi District. She didn't know when or hoe it happened, but she found herself on her knees crying. All the while, she was staring at the remains of her clan and district.

The entire district was either burned down or scorched with patches of blood on the walls. The only thing that survived was the shrine of Midoroku, the warrior priestess. She had friends named Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. Only Kirara survived. Sango and Miroku died because of the demon attack. Her friends were battling the demon to try to defend the clan. Kirara was to take her away from all the bloodshed.

She must have forgotten about the two clan roads connecting them because soon she was brought out of her memories by a disturbance behind her. She sensed the disturbance's aura and found it to be Itachi Uchiha. She didn't turn around to talk to him, so he came closer towards her.

When Kagome sensed him coming towards her, she got up and ran away. Since she got up too fast, the jewel got out of its pocket because the pocket was open. She ran away without knowing about the Shikon falling out. She didn't want any of the Hyuugas to see her talking with an Uchiha member, especially the Uchiha prodigy.

When Itachi watched Kagome leave, he saw something pink, round, and glowing very brightly fall out of her pocket. He felt a large amount of power coming from the jewel. As Itachi was walking towards the fallen jewel, he wondered if this was the legendary Shikon No Tama.

After Itachi picked it up, he put it in his own pockets until tomorrow at the graduation ceremony. He knew that since she was a Hyuuga, she would be there to congratulate Naraku. She would also have to be looking for the jewel if he guessed that she was to protect it from harm.

When Kagome finally made it back to the Hyuuga District, she realized that the jewel had fallen out of its pocket. She knew that even though she dropped the jewel, Itachi might have picked it up. She knew that he was going to the academy tomorrow to se who the new genin were going to be.

Kagome went straight to her room after taking off her shoes. Naraku and Negi were already asleep. Kagome wondered how long she was outside at the Higurashi ruins. She knew that she had to be very quiet so she wouldn't be caught. She didn't want to get caught if they saw her coming in now. Soon, she fell asleep after thinking of how she was going to explain the jewel to Itachi and how to get away from the Hyuuga Clan before it was too late.

--------------

_Well? What do you think so far? I know there might be some confusion. If there is, please ask me, and I'll answer your questions. Please review!!_

_Ichigo-2007_


	2. Explaining and Plans

_Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed this! If there are any questions about this, please let me know. Anyway, please read and review! I had reviews asking about the paring. I'm going to try to make it Sasuke/Kagome._

**Disclaimer-**I will never own Inuyasha or Naruto in my life.

Kagome-3

Itachi-12

Naraku-13

Neji-7

Hinata-7

Sasuke-7

Sakura-7

Naruto-7

---------------

**Chapter 2**-Explaining and Plans

The next day the Hyuuga clan left to meet Naraku at the academy. He was going to become a genin that day. Neji was already at the academy. He had classes now. He would see his brother at home later that day. Hiashi went to the academy to congratulate Naraku, even if he was part of the branch family.

Kagome went with them. She found Naraku and congratulated him. After a while, she left to find her clan's jewel before anyone could harm it. She was looking for the one person she though had the Shikon. Of course, she had to make sure that the Hyuuga clan wasn't watching where she was going and who she was looking for.

After a while of walking and looking around, she found him next to a tree smirking at her as she came towards him. As she reached him, he started to walk away. He also didn't want anyone to see him talking to a Hyuuga since both clans hated each other. They soon stopped walking near the academy. Kagome looked around at the place where they were. They were at the Higurashi district.

"What was that jewel that fell out yesterday?" asked Itachi without turning around to face her.

"Fine Itachi-sama. That jewel was the jewel of the Higurashi clan. I know you have heard of the Shikon No Tama before. The jewel holds great power that can call a demon to seek it. It can grant one wish for the guardian of the jewel," said Kagome. She didn't really want to talk about her clan or jewel, but wanted to get it off her chest. She had to tell someone. "Can I have it back now?"

"Only if you answer all my questions about the Higurashi clan," said Itachi as he brought the glowing jewel out of his pockets. She nodded her answer. He gave her the jewel back. "How come a demon attacked only your clan that night?"

Kagome sighed. She knew he was going to ask that. She began to walk towards the destroyed district. "Before I answer that, you need to know about the jewel. The jewel is made of four souls. One of them is the Priestess Midoriko. Another would be a demon. I'm not sure about the other two.

"The jewel had been passed down by generation after generation. The cycle would have skipped me if the demon never came. The jewel was in the care of my older sister Kikyo. She perished in front of my eyes. Any questions so far?" said Kagome. She turned around and saw Itachi looking at her. They were at the temple of Midoriko now.

"How does the jewel attacked a demon to come after it?" asked Itachi. He didn't know it, but he was starting to have some feelings for the young Higurashi, even if he just met her yesterday and he was older than her.

"This also answers your question from earlier. The jewel is very powerful for any demon to ignore. They have this sensation for power that cannot be obtained through training. This is how the demon only attacked my clan. Plus, the demon that came was mad at my clan for destroying its family," explained Kagome.

"How do you destroy a demon? You would have to have a lot chakra to survive a demon attack."

"Actually, my clan was made of mikos and monks. Yesterday when I said my parents wanted me to learn to control my chakra, I was half lying. I have miko powers to purify the demons. That's how we kill demons."

"What are you going to do with the jewel? I know you can't abandon it since it could cause chaos around here."

"I was planning to leave the Hyuuga clan in a year. There is only one problem. They gave me their curse mark a little after my clan was killed. I can't leave them no matter the circumstances. Sooner or later, the jewel will call a demon powerful enough to kill everyone in Konoha. I can't let anyone else get killed because of me."

"What kind of curse mark? Can't you destroy the curse mark with your miko powers?" asked Itachi.

"The curse mark, I think, minds me to the Hyuuga clan and also to Hinata Hyuuga. The answer as to why I can't destroy it is because I don't have the training yet to master my powers. Any more questions?"

"If you had someone to teach you about how to control your abilities, what would you do?"

"That is impossible since the only people who could train me are dead. Besides, who would want to train me since I could kill anyone at any given time?"

"Well, I could, but it would have to be a secret from both clans. We could train outside of Konoha so we won't be caught by anyone. What do you say about that?" **(A/N-I know that he can't do anything involving miko abilities, but please just go along with it.)**

Kagome looked at him in bewilderment. She knew that he couldn't do anything with her abilities. When she looked at his eyes, she saw that they held determinations and something else she couldn't name. They were full of darkness that held even more darkness.

"I guess it would be alright. When and where can we meet?" said Kagome. "We can't have the Hyuuga clan following me and the Uchiha clan following you."

"I could meet you at Training Ground #7 after the genin finish their training. I have chûnin practice in the morning, but I could meet you here later on in the day. If I have any missions, I'll let you know the day before," said Itachi.

"That could work," said Kagome. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but it depends on the type. What is it?"

"When I looked into your eyes before, I saw something. I saw darkness. Why did you have that?"

"You wouldn't understand my father. Since I'm only twelve and going to a higher level than most, I'm considered a prodigy to the Uchiha clan. Naraku would most likely be the Hyuuga clan's prodigy. You are the Higurashi clan's prodigy since you're the last one however."

"Your father is the Uchiha head Fugaku. I could understand where he was coming from with you. He puts all his attention on you instead of your brother Sasuke," said Kagome looking down towards the ground.

"I don't know how you could understand," said Itachi. He also looked down towards the ground. "How do you know about Sasuke? I never said anything about him."

"My other nii-san, Neji, is in the same class as him. Neji comes home and talks about the Uchiha kid sometimes."

"That's right. Sasuke mentioned something about another Hyuuga kid at the academy as well. I head there were tow Hyuugas. Who is the other one?"

"The other is Hinata. She's the Hyuuga clan's head's daughter. She's the same age as Neji though."

"Hiashi had cam today to the graduation. Was he there for the other Hyuuga kid?"

"Hai. I think he also came because of Hinata. She usually comes with Neji, but she went with her father today. I have to go before they find me here with you."

They quickly said goodbye and parted ways. They would meet tomorrow in the abandoned Higurashi district. They didn't know it, but they had an audience. The person saw them talking and heard everything. The person was named Kakashi Hatake.

He was now Naraku's sensei though. He knew that something else was going on between the Higurashi girl and Uchiha boy. Kakashi also knew that he had to watch them to see what they were up to.

Kagome returned back to the academy. She found Naraku and the others talking to another family. Apparently, they knew each other well. As she was watching them at a nearby tree, she couldn't help but think of Itachi and everything she told him. She was starting to feel something for the Uchiha prodigy.

While Kagome was figuring out her feelings, Itachi was doing the same. He was on his way back to the Uchiha district. Of course, he only went to the academy today to get answers from Kagome. The more time he spent with her, the more he was beginning to like her. This was all confusing to him.

The day soon went by and the Hyuuga family were back at their home. Naraku talked about his new sensei, Kakashi. He was known as the copy-ninja who had the sharingan in his left eye. Kagome thought that only the Uchiha clan could have the sharingan.

Soon, the day ended and the next day started a new year for everyone.

**(I was going to stop here, but decided to continue. I want to get to the part where they leave Konoha before updating another chapter. That is, if I get reviews.)**

A year had passed. Kagome was now four. Naraku was fourteen. Neji was eight along with Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto. Itachi was now thirteen. During the long year, Itachi and Kagome grew closer together. They were spending less time with their family now and more time with each other.

Kagome learned to get rid of the Hyuuga mark. The day after she mastered the technique, she got rid of it completely. She still had the blue sash on her head so the Hyuuga clan would not notice that it was gone. She knew that it would make Itachi hurt to see something his marked.

Itachi called Kagome his since they were always together. During the time that they were with each other, he found out more about her. The less that he was with his family the more he wanted to kill them from learning about Kagome.

Both clans wanted to learn where the were going each day. Fugaku sent Shisui Uchiha after Itachi one day. The Hyuuga clan sent Hizashi after his daughter. **(A/N-I know, but I heard that he dies. Both of them really.)**

While Shisui and Hizashi were following their targets, they were not aware of each other. Another different ninja was after the Hyuuga. Hizashi found the ninja and killed him. He knew that he family that he just killed would go after the Hyuuga clan. He would die the next day.

With Shisui, he was leaping from tree to tree looking for Itachi. He came to a clearing to one of the training grounds. He saw Itachi and another person. He recognized it as a Hyuuga. He got closer to them. Itachi and Kagome were talking about leaving Konoha.

"Itachi, what are we going to do after we leave here? I don't think we could come back," said Kagome. Itachi was helping her with her miko powers. She was now relaxing while Itachi was coming towards her from behind.

"Well, you might come back to attend the chûnin exam in a few years. We will have to go to another village and stay there. I'll become a jônin and teach the ninjas there. I will only teach you and two others," said Itachi. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his head to hers and said, "My Kagome."

When Shisui heard this, he was shocked. He heard that there was something going on with Itachi, but not this. He also heard that there was another Kagome who's last name was Higurashi, but she died about a year ago. Everyone in the village heard about the demon attack.

Since he was confused, he let his chakra be spotted. Itachi felt a familiar chakra of Shisui behind them in a tree. He knew that Shisui heard what they were talking bout. He would have to kill him as soon as he could.

When Itachi sensed that Shisui was gone, he said to Kagome, "Have all our stuff together by tonight. I'm going to kill everyone. Once you have everything that you're taking, meet me back here."

"Okay Itachi. I will. When will you attack them?" said Kagome. She loved Itachi and went along with his plans, even if they were awful.

They soon went back to the village. He was going to kill them tonight. As Kagome was packing her stuff, she heard screams from the Uchiha district. The attack had begun. She was sure that no one would survive the mangekyo sharingan. She knew about the way the obtain those eyes. His friend was a Uchiha anyway, so it worked out very well for Itachi.

After she was finished packing, she left to return to where Itachi was waiting. By now, everything was quiet in the Uchiha district. When she reached where they were earlier, Itachi was waiting with his own stuff on his shoulder.

He was covered in blood from all the Uchiha's bodies. Itachi got down on his knees and allowed her into his arms. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder where the bags weren't located. She was now covered in blood from Itachi's clothes.

Before she completely fell asleep, Itachi said, "I didn't kill everyone. Sasuke still lives. he doesn't know everything that was going on."

"That is fine, I guess. Sasuke will grow to hate you just like I hate the demon that killed my clan," said Kagome. "What village will we go to now?"

"that would be expected. The Village Hidden in the Moon. I went there for a mission and spoke to the Kazegage there. He is expecting us."

The run there was quiet after that. They made it there before dawn the next day. Kagome was asleep against Itachi when they arrived. They were staying with the Kazegage.

The Kazegage there was named Inu Taisho. He had two sons named Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was five while Inuyasha was four.

--------------

_Well? What do you think? The Village in the Moon was what I came up with since Inutaisho and Sesshomaru had the crescent moons on their foreheads. If there are any questions or mistakes, please let me know!_

_Please review!!_


	3. Returning to Konoha

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like this so far! There is something I need to clear up. Kagome and Sasuke are four years apart, and that is better than nine-year apart relationship._

_The pairing will probably be whatever you come up with. The pairing will also be whatever you can think of. If you can find anything that is like a paring situated in this, then it will become unnoticed by me._

_Arigato for your time; the ages below are the ages for when this chapter picks up. Anyway, onto the next chapter_!

Kaguya-12

Kagome-8

Itachi-17

Sasuke-12

Kohaku-12

Naraku-18

Neji-12

Hinata-12

Kanna-12

Naruto-12

Sesshomaru-9

Inuyasha-8

Shippo-12

Rin-12

Kagura-12

**Disclaimer-**I will never own Inuyasha or Naruto. If you wish to kill me, you are too late.

---------------

Chapter 3-Returning to Konoha

For four years, Kagome and Itachi stayed with the Taisho family. Inuyasha and Kagome were the same age. Sesshomaru was a year older. Three years ago, Inuyasha and Kagome started the ninja academy. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru were too advanced for their classes thanks to Itachi and Inu Taisho.

Kagome and Inuyasha graduated at age seven while Sesshomaru at age eight. They remembered that day very well. There was a deal on that day that involved them and their sensei.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Roku-sensei was giving the final test to become a genin. So far, only a few people were graduating form the academy. Some of the selected few were Kagome Higurashi, Sesshomaru Taisho, and Inuyasha Taisho. At the end of the test, only nine people were going to graduate. They would have to return the next day to find out who their new sensei would be._

_The next day was really fast. The nine genin included Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Taisho, Kagura Onigumo, Rin Takada, Kanna Onigumo, Shippo Kodosaki, Kaguya Onigumo, and Kohaku Takahashi._

_Roku-sensei called out the three squads. He knew that one group was only girls, so was looking for trouble soon._

_"All right now. Squad 1 will be Kohaku Takahashi, Rin Takada, and Shippo Kodosaki. Your sensei until you turn chunin will be Kohade-sensei," said Roku-sensei. He looked towards the two senseis in the room. A male wearing the jonin uniform flashed his students a smile._

_"Squad 2 will be Sesshomaru Taisho, Kagome Higurashi, and Inuyasha Taisho. Your sensei will be Itachi Uchiha," said Roku-sensei continuing. An ANBU came in through the window and gave the teacher a note. After reading it, he said, "You three are wanted in the Tsukikage's office."_

_They left to go tot the Tsukikage's office. When they reached there, another ANBU was waiting for them. They recognized it to be their new sensei. It was Itachi Uchiha. Kagome ran towards him and embraced him in a life-threatening hug._

_"Itachi! Guess what?" said Kagome as she ran up his arm and onto his shoulders. The others reached them by this point._

_"Hello guys. What have you got to tell me?" said Itachi. He looked towards the two on the ground. "What did she eat today? Sugar?"_

_"You're our new sensei until we become a jonin," said Kagome; a very hyper Kagome. "I ate a little sugar with Inuyasha this morning."_

_"Why did we have to come to Father's office?" asked Sesshomaru emotionlessly. "We could have seen him later this evening at home."_

_"Feh! Why did we have to come?" said Inuyasha. "I didn't want to be here with this baka Sesshomaru."_

_"Well, there is something we need to talk about. Come on inside," said Itachi as he put Kagome down off of him._

_They looked confused at what was going on. They followed Itachi into the office and found Inu Taisho looking at them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at their father while Kagome stayed with Itachi. Inu Taisho broke the silence between them._

_"I take it that they told you the good news involving them?" asked Inu with the same voice as his son._

_"Yes, Lord Tsukikage. I have deal for you. I will only teach Kagome and your sons," said Itachi. He continued after getting Inu's approval to keep going. "The deal is that when they become jonin, that I go back to ANBU."_

_"I guess that will be fine. I can't keep you as a jonin when you belong in ANBU. They will probably graduate to become ANBU instead of becoming jonin. What do you think about that little ones?" said Inu._

_"Would we be on the same team as Itachi?" asked Kagome. He nodded his head. "I like that idea!"_

_"It don't matter to me Father," said Sesshomaru with the same coldness in his voice. Inuyasha agreed with his brother on this._

_"Well then, that settles it. I'll see you later," said Inu. He pulled out three headbands with the crescent moon insignia in it. "Here are your headbands that you will wear."_

**END FLASHBACK**

During that year, they went on several missions. They went on two A-rank missions, three B-rank missions, two C-rank missions, and four D-rank missions. Itachi trained them very well. They had no weaknesses or flaws in training and on missions.

There wore their headbands with pride. They showed what a powerful village this was.

Kagome had her headband around her neck instead of on her forehead. She still wore the blue sash on her forehead. Even though the Hyuuga mark was now gone, she was still used to wearing that. She had bandages wrapped on her arms and legs. She wore a sky blue shirt with the Higurashi crest on the back. She had navy blue shorts and ninja shoes. She still had the Shikon jewel around her neck as well.

Sesshomaru had his headband on his right arm. He already had the crescent moon on his forehead. He wore a white shirt with a navy blue Taisho crest on the back. He had black shorts a ninja shoes. He also had the bandages on his arms and legs. He was still emotionless during the years however.

Inuyasha had his headband on his forehead. He didn't have the crescent moon on his forehead like his brother. Instead, he had dog-ears on his head. He wore a red shirt with the family crest on the back like Sesshomaru's. He also wore black shorts but with red ninja shoes. There were also bandages on his arms and legs.

One day, Itachi called them over after training. He knew that they didn't really need it, but they had to do something during the day. Once they were in front of him, he said, "I know we have worked for only a year, but I think you're ready for the chunin exams. The Tsukikage also thinks this."

"If we're ready, then we'll go take the exams. How hard could they be?" said Kagome. The others agreed. Sesshomaru was not showing any emotions at all.

"The problem is where they are taking place," said Itachi. "The place is Konoha. Are you even ready to return there, Kagome?"

"Yes, I'm ready. I know I'll be seeing Neji, Naraku, Hinata, and Sasuke there, but I can handle that," said Kagome.

Inu Taisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had heard about the Uchiha clan's death killed by Itachi. Kagome and Itachi were the ones who told them about it four years ago, even though Inu already knew that he killed them before coming to his village.

After coming to an agreement, they were going to leave tomorrow after filling in the Tsukikage. Inu told them that the other two squads were also going to the chunin exams.

That night neither Itachi nor Kagome could get to sleep. They were too busy worrying about returning to Konoha. The next day, they all left to return to Konoha.

The walk there was very quiet. Itachi told them to just call him sensei without his name. He was, after all, wanted for murder. Kagome was worried about what would happen during the exams. Inuyasha was worried for his sensei and friend. Sesshomaru didn't really care about what would happen to them as long as they were kept safe.

As they entered the village, Itachi went to the hokage to let him know that they were here. After letting the hokage know what really happened to cause the Uchiha clan's death, the hokage was the only one who forgave Itachi for killing the clan. Itachi did have reasons for why he did.

As Itachi was gone, the others left to explore the rest of Konoha. Since Kagome remembered where everything was, she led the way. She took them to the ramen shop for Inuyasha.

After a bowl of ramen, Kagome left them in search of something else. She left to the Higurashi district. She walked through the Hyuuga district so she wouldn't have to be reminded of the Uchiha district or the lives that were lost.

She was glad that no one noticed her because no one was outside. However, when she passed her old home, someone came out. He stared at the non-Hyuuga in front of him.

Kagome saw in front of her an older Hyuuga that looked familiar to her. He had a leaf village headband on his head. He had a jonin jacket on with the Hyuuga crest on the back. He wore a white shirt underneath it with black shorts. He had bandages wrapped around his arms and legs. He had the clear eyes and jet-black hair. She realized that this was Naraku.

Naraku stared at the girl in front of him as well. He saw that she had a headband with the crescent moon around her neck. She had a familiar blue sash around her forehead. She wore a light blue shirt with the Higurashi crest on the back. She had dark blue shorts with navy blue shoes. She wore bandages around her arms and legs as well. She had light blue eyes and black hair that went as long as the middle of her back. It was pulled into a low ponytail. Naraku didn't know who this was, but he did have an idea.

After a while, she turned back to her destination. She was almost there when she sensed that he was following her. She kept going forward even though he was following. When she reached the Higurashi district, she said, "Why were you following me?"

"I'm just curious as to why a non-Hyuuga like you should be in this district. What are you doing here?" said Naraku. "This place is off-limits to everyone. There isn't anyone left of the Higurashi clan for five years."

"Actually, I'm here because I can. The Higurashi clan was not destroyed five years ago. There was one survivor of the attack," said Kagome. She turned around to face him. "If you have noticed the Higurashi crest on my back, you would know that I'm the last of them. I am also the Higurashi head because of that."

"The Higurashi clan's survivor died four years ago along with all of the Uchiha clan. What makes you think that you're the smart one here? Do you know anything about what happened to this clan?!" said Naraku. He was getting really mad that a little genin was telling him what happened when she wasn't part of this village.

"Actually, yes I do. I am the Higurashi survivor. I was the one who ran away four years ago. Don't you dare tell me that I'm wrong, Naraku Hyuuga," said Kagome. She heard something in the distance. It was fighting of some sort. She also heard dogs howling. "If you will excuse me, I have to find my teammates. I guess I'll see you later, Naraku."

Before he could retort on how she knew his name, she ran towards the place the dogs were howling. The dogs belonged to Sesshomaru. He summoned them to find their missing teammate. When she left, he decided to follow her. **(A/N-He as in Naraku)**

Kagome reached where the howling was. She saw six genin other than Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Three genin had the sand village symbol while the other three had the leaf symbol. Inuyasha was yelling at one of the leaf village genin.

"What are you doing here, little boy? Shouldn't you be in the academy still?" asked the leaf genin. He had yellow hair and had an orange jump outfit on. He had the leaf headband on his forehead like the others. On his face were whiskers.

"So, what you're saying is that we shouldn't be here? We may be younger than you, but we did earn our headbands," said Kagome. Everyone looked at her. She looked at the leaf genin who looked like Itachi. "You must be an Uchiha."

"What if I am? What is it to you, little girl?" asked Sasuke Uchiha. He had the Uchiha fan on the back of his shirt. He also had tan shorts and navy blue shoes. He had bandages on his arms and legs.

"You have no right to talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" yelled the pink haired girl next to Sasuke.

"I can talk to him anyway I can, billboard," said Kagome. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came behind her so she wouldn't hit her and cause a fight already. She was really close to really hit her with all her might.

"Kagome, we need to find sensei before he worries over you. If he can't find you, then he would get in trouble by our father," said an emotionless Sesshomaru. "I don't care what happens to the hanyou as long as I get to kill him."

"Fine then. By the way, you are not to kill Inuyasha," said Kagome. "He's still at the hokage's office. Let's go then."

As they started walking towards the hokage's office, they heard someone say something. It was the genin with the sand gourd on his back.

"What are your name, little ones?" asked the sand genin.

Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha turned around from their paths. Sesshomaru held an emotionless mask. Kagome also had the same kind of mask that she learned from him. Inuyasha just had a glare on his face. He looked like he was getting ready to kill someone.

"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho. I am to be the Tsukikage after my father dies," said Sesshomaru in an emotionless and cold voice.

"My name is Kagome. That is all you need to know about me until the exams," answered Kagome also in an emotionless voice. She learned that from Sesshomaru over the years.

"Feh! My name is Inuyasha Taisho. I'm also the son of the Tsukikage. Sesshomaru is my baka half-brother though," said Inuyasha. "Let's go Kagome. We need to find sensei."

---------------

_Well, what do you think? Please let me know! Please review!!_

_Ichigo-2007_


	4. Chunin Exams Part 1

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far! I'm really glad that you all like this. If anyone is confused, please let me know. Anyway, please read and review!!_

**Disclaimer**­-I will never own Naruto and Inuyasha.

Kagome-8

Itachi-17

Sasuke-12

Naraku-18

Naruto-12

Neji-12

Hinata-12

Sakura-12

Sesshomaru-9

Inuyasha-8

--------------

Chapter 4-Chunin Exams: Part 1

Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha left the six genin. They left towards the hokage's office where they found Itachi and the third hokage talking. They walked in and greeted the hokage.

"Hello Kagome. I haven't seen you in four years," said Sarutobi. "How have you been doing?"

"I guess I've been fine. I'm still alive if that helps," said Kagome. She turned to Itachi. "We just saw Sasuke. He's grown to hate you since we left."

"Yeah, I figured that much since I left him alive," said Itachi. He turned to Sarutobi. "I guess I'll see you later, Sarutobi-sensei."

Itachi and his squad left the office and towards a training ground. It was the same training ground that Itachi and Kagome had used four years ago. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were battling against each other while Kagome and Itachi were going against each other.

The next day was the exam, so they had to train before actually going against the others. After training for about two hours, they took a break. They were done for that day since it was almost dark.

The next day was fast. Itachi took his squad to the place where the exams were being taken. He knew that he couldn't go inside the building because Sasuke wouldn't wait to kill him.

As they walked into the building, there was a group of kids surrounding the door they were 'supposed' to go in. The only problem was that door wasn't the right door. There was genjutsu on the door to make it look like that was the correct door. As they got closer, there was a commotion.

"What do you mean we can't get in? Isn't this the right room for the chunin exam?" asked a girl with pink hair. She was the girl they saw yesterday.

Around them were the rest of Team 7 and the other genin. One genin in particular walked up to the pink haired girl. This genin had the green jumpsuit like his sensei. He also had the same haircut and eyebrows like him.

"Sakura-san, will you go out with me after the exams?" asked the weird genin. He earned himself a big hit on his head from Sakura.

"For the last time, I will not go out with Sasuke-kun. Right Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura. Her answer was only a glare from the Uchiha.

"There is no way I'll go out with you, Sakura. Leave me alone already," said Sasuke. He turned towards Lee's other teammates. "You might want to get your 'friend' before he gets hurt, Hyuuga."

When Kagome heard the name Sasuke said, she ran towards them in hope of seeing someone she hadn't seen in four years. Since all the genin were watching the two squads, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't see her leave. Kagome was very small so that helped out in her case. She finally made it to the two squads in front of the 'exams' doorway.

"Neji, is that you?" asked Kagome looking at the Hyuuga boy.

The Hyuuga looked around and faced Kagome. He had black hair that was in a really bow ponytail. He had a white shirt with the Hyuuga clan crest on it. He had tan shorts and blue ninja shoes. He also had bandages around his arms and legs. His headband was on his forehead over a sash of some sort. He still hid the Hyuuga mark.

"Yes and how do you know my name?" asked Neji. He was curious about who this little girl was. He thought he had seen her before, but then he looked at the headband around her neck. It was from the village in the moon.

Before she could answer his question, she heard someone yelling for her.

"Kagome! Where the blazes are you?!" said Inuyasha.

"Oops. I'm in trouble now," said Kagome. She turned around and was faced with a cold emotionless faced Sesshomaru glaring at her. "Um…sorry Sesshomaru; I won't do it again."

"Yeah right; I don't want to get in trouble with sensei. The half-breed can get in trouble all he wants," said Sesshomaru in a cold voice. By this time, Inuyasha joined the group.

"Feh! What makes you think you won't get in trouble?" said Inuyasha. "We're both responsible for her and you know it!"

"All right you guys. Stop it before we **all** get in trouble!" said Kagome. She turned around to face Neji again. "My name is Kagome. I'm surprised that Naraku didn't tell you about me yesterday."

"How do you know my name before? Uchiha only said my last name," said Neji. He thought about something. "What is your last name? How old are you guys anyway?"

"I would rather not say my last name. I believe that I'm found 'dead' because of what happened four years ago," answered Kagome. "I'm eight years old though."

"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho. I'm nine years old," said Sesshomaru coldly. He started glaring at everyone who was glaring at them.

"My name is Inuyasha Taisho. I'm the same age as Kags, though. The baka here is my half-brother," said Inuyasha also glaring at the other genin.

By now, everyone forgot about the exams as they stared at the younger genin who were going to take the exam. They were all shocked at how young they were. There was only one other student who became a genin at a young age. That person was Itachi Uchiha.

"How are you all genin at that age?" asked a very curious Sasuke. He wanted to get to know the young girl who reminded him of his brother. "Who is your sensei?"

"Well, we really didn't need any training, but we had to go on missions. We were the best at the academy since we were always training with our sensei before we even graduated," said Kagome. She looked at the floor and away from the others. She didn't even bother to answer the other question.

"You never answered about your sensei. Who is it?" said Sakura. She was very curious about this village. She only heard about a squad made up of little genin. This might have been that squad.

"We are not allowed to answer that question," said Sesshomaru while looking at Kagome. He knew how a certain person would react to this information.

"How come?" asked Naruto. "Is he wanted for something?"

Kagome flinched and was frozen in place. Naruto guessed right, but she didn't want them to find out. She quickly turned around and faced her teammates.

"We should leave before the first prompter thinks no one is coming. Besides, this isn't the right floor," said Kagome. She received glared from the ninjas guarding the door. "You thought you could fool me? You have no idea who I am."

"Feh! You can't pull anything on her. She is the…" said Inuyasha before getting cut off from Sesshomaru.

"You will silence yourself now, half-breed! You heard her before. She doesn't want anyone to know about that!" said Sesshomaru started to growl at him.

"Stop it both of you. If we don't take the exams, everything they did will go to ruins," said Kagome. "Let's go."

Soon after that, everyone in the hall left and headed towards the correct room. After a while, the first prompter introduced himself as Ibiki. The first part of the exam was only written questions that they had to answer. **(A/N-Sorry, but I don't know his last name.)**

After the nine questions were asked, everyone who wanted to leave could leave. The catch was that if one person would raise their hand, the whole squad had to leave as well.

Naruto was going to quit then, but he made an uproar that made everyone else stay. He wasn't going to quit no matter what happened. However, thanks to his little outburst, everyone that stayed passed. The first part of the exams was over.

Soon after everyone was done releasing their relief, someone else came into the room. She introduced herself as Anko Mitarashi. She was the second prompter for the exams.

Anko took the remaining shinobis to the off-limits forest. The forest was called the Forest of Death. She called everyone up to sign a form in case they died in the exam and to get a scroll. Along with the scroll, there were gates that you had to go through. You also had to get another scroll before you were able to go to the tower in the middle of the forest.

After explaining the rules of the second exam, every shinobi outside the forest went to fin the other scroll they needed. This part of the exam was based on survival and cooperation between each other.

Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha knew everything they needed about survival, so they were okay on that part. Their cooperation was something else though. Sure they got into some arguments, but not that many. They lived in the same house, same team, and same sensei, so they **had**to get along with each other sometimes.

As they were heading towards where the next scroll was, they saw a grass-nin attack Team 7 from Konoha. Sasuke was currently fighting the ninja while Sakura helped Naruto. Naruto was unconscious right now.

Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha watched what was going on in a nearby tree. The female of the group remembered what the demon that attacked her clan looked like when the grass-nin removed his face. He turned out to be Orochimaru.

When Kagome saw his face, her teammates had to try to catch her to stop her from killing him then and there. However, they never caught her when she dodged them.

"Orochimaru! I will kill you for what you did all those years ago! You killed my only family and clan!" yelled Kagome as she threw a kunai at the snake ninja.

Everyone in the clearing turned towards her. Naruto was still passed out however. Sakura and Sasuke turned to the ninja in front of them. They heard about him from Kakashi.

Orochimaru turned towards the Higurashi survivor. He smirked and said, "Well, well, if it isn't Kagome Higurashi of the Higurashi clan. Apparently, you were able to survive the attack. How have you been doing, my dear Kagome?"

"How do you know her? How is she a Higurashi?" said Sakura. She was looking back and forth from Kagome to Orochimaru.

"The Higurashi clan is dead…" started Sasuke. He thought about something Kagome said earlier.

"I would rather not say my last name. I believe I'm found 'dead' because of what happened four years ago."

When he remembered this, he stared at her. They had some common things. Someone killed his or her entire clan. She was out for revenge as well as him. They were once from the same village. They were also the last of their clans. They only difference was that a different person killed their clans.

"You were the one who killed the Higurashi clan? You're no better than Itachi!" said Sasuke. He was glaring at the snake-nin now. His sharingan was activated.

"Yes, I was the one who killed them. I am surprised that you actually survived what your brother did," said a sneering snake-nin. He looked at Sasuke's eyes. "I will use you as my next body. You are greater than anyone here. At least, the genin from Konoha."

Orochimaru lunged at Sasuke to mark him, but he soon collided with blue chakra that soon destroyed him. What he didn't know was that the chakra wasn't chakra but miko powers.

"That is what you get for killing my entire clan five years ago. I hope you have fun in the afterlife, you baka snake," said Kagome, now growling at the remains. She turned to Sasuke. "If he had bit you, you would've been cursed until the day you died. If you died, then everything Itachi did would have gone to waste."

Before Sasuke could say anything, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha left towards the tower in the middle of the forest. On the way there, they found their last scroll.

Once they reached the tower, they met up with their sensei. After a while, Inuyasha told Itachi about what happened between Kagome and Orochimaru. Itachi was both shocked and proud of his students.

He was proud because they arrived without being killed by any of the other ninjas. He was shocked that a legendary-nin was defeated by a little genin who was eight years old! He knew she had grown in amount of powers, and the fact that she was seeing revenge before all that.

Soon, the doors opened to reveal another squad. They turned around and looked to see who else arrived. It was Team 7. Itachi stared at Sasuke while Sasuke stared at Kagome. In his eyes she was very powerful.

After a while, the Tsuki-nins left to go further into the tower. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto soon followed after finding Kakashi. When they entered the room, there was already a lot of other genins.

All the shinobi who were left turned to face the person on the ground since they were on the second floor. The third part was where the real battling was going to happen.

---------------

_Well? What do you think? Is this good? Bad? Horrible? Please let me know!! Please review!_

_Ichigo-2007_


	5. Chunin Exams Part 2

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this so far! I'm really glad that you like this. Anyway, if there are any questions that you want to ask, please ask them. I'm not one of those people who judge you on what you ask._

_Please read and review!! Onto another chapter!!_

Disclaimer-I will never own Inuyasha or Naruto. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this!

Chapter 5-Chunin Exams Part 2

Every ninja in the tower were watching the person on the first floor. The third part of the exam was about to begin. The ninja below explained the rules of the first exam. Everyone watched the board on the wall to see who would be fighting whom first.

Since Kagome didn't care who went first, she looked around the room and saw everyone who was there. There was a couple of sound ninja, a lot of leaf genin, a few sand ninjas, and the three squads from their own village. She looked back up at the board and saw the names.

Kagura Onigumo vs. Kagome Higurashi.

'_Great. I happen to be the first one up. Oh well,' _thought Kagome. She glanced once at Itachi and then jumped down to begin the match.

When she jumped down, she heard whispers. They had heard about the Higurashi clan being destroyed. All of the Konoha-nins were shocked when she came down.

"That girl is the Higurashi head! I thought she was dead along with the other Higurashi clan," said Sakura utterly shocked, even though she was there with Orochimaru.

Since Itachi and the others were next to them, they heard what she said. The one who corrected her was Sesshomaru since Itachi was a wanted ninja in this village.

"Kagome has been alive for the past five years. Even though she only arrived at our village four years ago, she is a very skilled shinobi," said a cold emotionless Sesshomaru.

"Four years ago? That was the year that the Uchiha clan was killed by Itachi," said Kakashi. He saw that the Tsuki sensei flinched along with Sasuke. He looked at Itachi very closely.

Inuyasha wasn't really watching what was going on between the two squads. He was watching Kagome and Kagura's match below. They had already begun when something was wrong with Kagome.

Down below, Kagome was glowing. She had scratches on her arms, but they weren't major. She was using a lot of chakra, but she didn't notice.

Kagura, on the other hand, was in a worse state than Kagome. She had scratches all over her body. The worst cuts were on her face where Kagome's shuriken grazed her face. Kagura was about to fall until she saw Kagome.

A blue light surrounded Kagome. This wasn't her normal chakra. It was her miko powers instead. Once she had a blue ball in her hand, she sot it out at Kagura.

The next thing anyone knew was that Kagura was now dead. No one knew how Kagome killed her opponent except for Itachi, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. They knew what she could do even before everything might happen.

The person on the ground said, "The winner of this match is Kagome Higurashi by death of her opponent."

Before Kagome could leave the battle zone, she fell on her knees and cringed. She mumbled something so only Sesshomaru could hear. Soon, everyone in the room saw a bright pink light coming from her pocket. It was the Shikon No Tama.

"Sesshomaru, what did she say?" asked Itachi. He knew something was going to happen. He looked over at the inuyoukai. The ones around them stared at hi. No one could hear anything.

"She said 'Itachi, help me. The demons in the room are after the Shikon No Tama.' What are we going to do?" said Sesshomaru very quietly so no one heard him.

However, Team 7 heard him. Kakashi had to catch Sasuke before he could kill Itachi. Sakura and Naruto pulled out a few kunais. They were going to attack then and there, but Sesshomaru got between them. He wasn't affected by the call of the jewel like his hanyou half-breed brother.

"Sesshomaru, make sure Inuyasha doesn't go near Kagome. There are two other demons in this room. One of them is blonde here. The other is the kid with the gourd," said Itachi. He glanced at Kakashi. "You might want to hold onto that fox child. He's going to end up being killed if he goes down there."

After he said that, Naruto seemed to lose control. His whiskers on his face grew. He had claws instead of just fingers. His hair was a little bit more spiked. His eyes were starting to look like a demon's eye.

Kakashi let go of Sasuke and grabbed Naruto before he could jump down after Itachi left. Before Kakashi could do anything else, Sasuke jumped down to go after the murderer of his clan.

When Itachi reached Kagome, she had the jewel out and was glaring at the genin from the sand. His name was Gaara. He was starting to lose control very slowly, but no one could tell. Kagome looked towards Itachi and saw Sasuke running towards him with a kunai drawn out.

"Itachi look out. Sasuke is going to stab you," whispered Kagome when he reached down and grabbed her.

Itachi turned around after putting her back on the ground. He quickly pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Sasuke. The kunai in Sasuke's hand was knocked out. It hit the floor soon after that.

Sasuke and Itachi stared at each other until Itachi said, "Little brother, we will have a talk when your match is over. Until then, you will need to wait."

Before Itachi could get an answer from him, he turned back around and picked Kagome up. He brought her up to his chest and put the glowing jewel back in her pocket. When he turned back around, Sasuke was giving him a questionable look. He was looking from the pockets to Kagome to Itachi.

Kagome snuggled up against Itachi's chest and soon let darkness take her as she soon fell unconscious.

Itachi saw where Sasuke's gaze was and said, "If you want answers on that, you'll have to ask her when I get done asking her what happened. I am not entitled to tell you about her past."

"I understand. I doubt you will tell me anything about why you killed the clan," said Sasuke.

"Actually, I will tell you. You have the right to know why the clan had to die…and also Shisui," said Itachi.

Itachi turned around towards where Sesshomaru was holding onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha was slowly calming down since the jewel was now away. **(A/N-When Kagome took out the jewel, he became a full demon looking for power.)**

After that, Itachi, Kagome, and Sasuke got off the battlefield for the next match. Itachi put Kagome down on the ground before looking over her injuries. Since she was a miko, most of her injuries were almost healed. She had a few scars, but they would heal sooner or later.

When Itachi looked back up, the matchboard had two new names. The next match was between a sound ninja and Sasuke. As Sasuke left his brother to complete his match, he glanced at the healing Higurashi.

"Itachi, when will she wake up? I want to ask her questions along with you," said Sasuke.

"She will be awake when you return from your match. After the match, I'll take you both into another room. Can you wait that long?" said Itachi.

Sasuke nodded his head. He looked away from Kagome and glanced at his brother before jumping down and joining the sound-nin. Soon afterwards, Kagome woke up to someone telling the two genins to begin the next match.

Kagome looked at her injuries and found only scars. She knew that she could heal a lot faster than normal humans. After seeing that nothing was wrong with her physically, she got up and walked towards Itachi. He sensed her.

"You should rest a while. You have a lot of questions to answer when Sasuke gets done with the sound-nin," said Itachi when she was completely next to him.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Did Sasuke ask about the deaths of the Uchiha clan? What did you tell him?" said Kagome while she was watching Sasuke down below.

"Indeed he did. I will explain everything in the other room that we're going in. He is almost done," said Itachi.

When they finished talking, Sasuke had finished his match. Itachi and Kagome weren't shocked to learn that he won. Sasuke looked up from the ground and saw Kagome and Itachi looking at him. From his view Kagome was healed completely.

Sasuke jumped back up where everyone was waiting. He looked at Itachi and then Kagome. Itachi turned around and said to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, "I'll be back. Kags and Sasuke are coming with me. Behave yourselves."

"Are you sure that is okay? Who knows what you are going to do to him. How will we know you won't kill him?" said Kakashi.

By this time, Itachi and Sasuke were through the door. They didn't here him. Kagome turned around before actually going through. She heard him.

"Don't worry about them Kakashi. I'll make sure they won't kill each other," said Kagome.

She turned back around and went through the door.

_Well? What do you think? Please let me know!! Also, please review!! If there are any questions about this, please don't hesitate to ask them! Thank you everyone who has reviewed this!!_

_Ichigo-2007_


	6. Explaning Once Again

_Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews if you did actually review! Well, anyway, here is another chapter. Please read and review!! The ages are the same as they were in the last chapter._

Disclaimer-I will never own Inuyasha or Naruto.

--

**Chapter 6-**Explaining Once Again

After walking through the door to another room, Kagome found Sasuke in one corner of the room while Itachi was in another corner. They were glaring at each other. Kagome knew that she couldn't even leave them alone for more than a few minutes without them trying to kill each other. Sasuke didn't know why the clan was killed yet and thought Itachi was still a murderer.

"All right now, Sasuke, what do you want to know?" asked Kagome as she went to stand beside Itachi.

"Who are you really? How can you stay near him when he killed everyone that he once cared about?!" said Sasuke.

Something was going on with Sasuke. He didn't know why, but he wanted her near him and away from his brother. He started feeling something strange inside him when he first met her a few days ago. They were both the same in more ways than one.

He heard laughter from across the room. He saw that it came from the little girl next to his brother. Sasuke looked confused when he heard this. He didn't say anything worth laughing at…did he?

"What is so funny?" asked Sasuke. "I didn't say anything funny. I just asked you some questions."

"Actually, you did ask something funny," said Kagome once she calmed down. Sasuke looked at her still confused. "Let me explain. If Itachi didn't care for you, he would have killed you as well. In fact, he cared about you a lot to let you live all those years ago."

"If he cared about me, then why did he leave? Why did he kill everyone?" asked Sasuke.

"I guess I should explain now. Kagome, you might want to go over to another part of the room," said Itachi. She left to go stand by the doorway. She heard what was happening outside the door.

"I think you should know that the kitsune kid won his match. Sesshomaru is up now. He's going against Kaguya. This match is going to be very quick," said Kagome.

"Thanks for the info Kags," said Itachi. He looked over at Sasuke. "Now then, the reason why I killed the clan was because Father wanted you to be just like me. I couldn't let that happen.

"What he wanted you to do was all the training that I did. What he was after was another version of me."

"Believe me. One Itachi is enough for the Uchiha clan. Plus, his training was more advanced for you. You would never have a life if you were to take his training schedule," said Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi," said Itachi as he stared at her.

"Yes Itachi? Did I hurt your feelings with what I said?" asked Kagome in a teasing voice.

While Itachi and Kagome were talking, Sasuke was watching with interest. Kagome was teasing his brother with his feelings being hurt. He knew that Itachi's training was harsh and that Kagome was right. Itachi hardly had enough time for his friends and family since he was always on missions.

Sasuke looked at Kagome and studied her. He wondered how she knew about his brother's training. Then he remembered that she was with him for the last four or five years. He also remembered that Itachi had taken her with him after he killed the clan. He saw something in Itachi and Kagome's eyes that seemed identical, but he dismissed the thought of them actually being together.

"Are you saying that I don't have a life? If you remember correctly, I was either busy training you or on missions Inu Taisho gave me," said Itachi. He looked at Sasuke. "Are there any more questions?"

"Why did you train her?" asked Sasuke. The thought that came earlier was back when he heard what his brother said.

The time Kagome answered. "My clan was made up of mikos and monks. My parents started to train me, but then we were attacked by Orochimaru. He killed everyone except me. I was able to leave before he could find me. Later on I was brought to the Hyuuga clan. Naraku and Neji are my adoptive brother, but that was a long time ago."

"How does this answer my question?" asked Sasuke.

"Be quiet, you insolent brother of mine. You must know her past to understand why," said Itachi. **(A/N- I think he spends to much time with Sesshomaru. What do you think?)**

"You see, my clan was destroyed before my miko abilities were under control. I ran into Itachi and he volunteered to help me. I had some control but not completely.

"I knew that he didn't know anything about mikos, but he did help me out a lot. I was able to have complete control within two years. It usually took the other mikos about four or five years," said Kagome. "Does that answer your questions now?"

"Yes, but what was that jewel that Itachi put back in your pocket? How come Naruto and that Inuyasha kid reacted to it?" asked Sasuke.

"Inuyasha reacted to it? I thought he would be used to it by now. It's been about four or five years since they knew. Can you tell him about the reaction?" said Kagome.

"Sure Kagome, but he needs to know about that jewel," said Itachi. He was watching Sasuke's reaction to all this information.

Sasuke's face was the same except for the fact that he knew something was up. Itachi knew that he was putting Sasuke at risk of being killed. Of course, there weren't any demons around in the village, but there might be some surrounding the village some time soon.

"Fine, but you better be ready to protect him with your life. I don't want anyone dead on my watch," said Kagome.

"Kags, you do know that you killed Kagura, right?" said Itachi. "When we get back home, we'll have a lot of explaining to do. We'll have to explain things first with Inu-sama and then to the head of the Onigumo family."

"Yeah, but I'll have to come up with a better excuse for killing her and Orochimaru. He might not be completely dead, but he's gone for now," said Kagome. She looked over at the young Uchiha. "The jewel that you saw is called the Shikon No Tama or Jewel of Four Souls. My older sister was the guardian, but she and the rest of the clan died. Since I'm the only one left, I have to guard it."

"The reason why Inuyasha and that Naruto kid reacted to it was because the jewel calls demons to come seek its power. Inuyasha happens to be a half-demon. Sesshomaru is a full dog demon," said Itachi.

"How come Naruto and Gaara were affected?" asked Sasuke.

While listening to this, Sasuke was wondering how the others were doing. He didn't really care what happened, but he didn't want to lose anyone else in the village. He already lost his clan.

"Kagome, do you know anything about that?" asked Itachi.

"Actually, no. I think it might have something to do with the demons inside of them. The kitsune wanted the jewel to probably get out of Naruto, but I don't think so. The fox would've found me when I was younger to get the jewel," said Kagome.

"Then what about that sand-nin?" asked Sasuke. "What do you mean by the nine tail could've found you when you were young?"

"Gaara also has a demon inside of him. He had the demon known as Shukaku. Gaara had enough power already, but was curious as to what his demon wanted. He was losing some control of Shukaku while the jewel was still out," said Kagome. "That's the only thing I could come up with."

"Now that you know about that, is there anything else you wanted to know?" asked Itachi.

"Where have you been? How come you never came back her after you killed everyone?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll let you handle this one. I'm going to go check on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," said Kagome. She left the room leaving the two Uchihas alone.

"I have been in another village, but this is my first year as being a jonin. I was an ANBU until Kagome and the other two graduated from the academy there," said Itachi. "As to why I didn't return, I didn't' want you to kill me without at least listening to me first."

"You could have told someone to restrain me if you found me. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei would have made me listen," said Sasuke. "How come you're a jonin instead of an ANBU?"

"No one in the village could handle Kagome's power. Like she said before, she is a miko who holds the jewel. I doubt Kakashi would hold you for very long," said Itachi. He turned towards the door that Kagome went through. "We better return to the battlefield before someone thinks we killed each other."

Sasuke agreed. He walked out the room after Itachi and found both Sakura and Ino batting each other. He turned towards Kagome and the others. She was currently healing Sesshomaru's wounds that held a little bit more blood coming out then usual.

When Kagome came out the room, Sesshomaru had won his match due to killing Kaguya. Now they had to report to Inu-sama on two or three deaths. Two deaths happened to be in the same family. There was only one daughter left of the Onigumo family.

Itachi watched everything that was going on between Sasuke and Kagome. He thought of taking Kagome as his own, but he never could because she was surrounded by her friends. He might have a chance when this exam was finally over and she just go to ANBU rank like him. **(A/N-That is Itachi…not Sasuke. This is just to let you know.)**

He made plans to have her as his partner when she would finally become an ANBU.

--

_Well? What do you think? Is this good? Bad? Please let me know by reviewing this!!_

_Ichigo-2007_


	7. Chunin Exams Part 3

_Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! I'm shocked that so many people have reviewed this. Please keep them coming! I want to know what you all think about this in your honest opinion._

_Well, anyways, onto the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer**-I will never own Inuyasha or Naruto…wish I did though.

--

**Chapter 7**-Chunin Exams Part 3 and Unsettling Words

After Sesshomaru was completely healed, the match down below was finished. Sakura and Ino came out with their match being a draw. They were currently passed out from all the chakra that they used.

Sasuke went back to his team while Itachi went to his three genin. Now that everyone was watching the matches, they forgot that Itachi was there. That worked out really well for him. He didn't want to be arrested or even killed when no one knew the truth about the Uchiha clan deaths.

Soon after the next match, Rock Lee and Gaara were next. Since Kagome didn't really care about the sand-nin and leaf-nin, she turned her attention to her team.

Inuyasha was getting impatient. He really wanted to beat someone to a pulp. He hoped it was that last Onigumo. The one called Kanna. He was jealous since his half-brother and Kagome killed both Kaguya and Kagura. He wanted to kill someone as well.

Sesshomaru was on the ground resting. He was completely healed, but he was still a little sore. His wounds held some stinging but that was about all. He was silently thinking about knocking Inuyasha out, but he didn't since his half-breed half-brother didn't fight yet. So, he basically fell asleep leaning his back on the wall.

Itachi was staring at Kagome. She saw that his eyes held something in them. It looked like possession and something else. She understood the possession part very well. He was possessive of her since he first met her about five years ago.

He always thought that Kagome was his, but that soon changed whenever they left to go to the Village Hidden in the Moon. Everyone there was around her all day long. He would always see her when it came time to return home or before he would leave for missions.

Kagome liked Itachi a lot. However, she could hardly ever tell him. It was either he wasn't home or she was surrounded by different people. She wanted to stay with Itachi until she died. She just never could get around telling him.

'_Maybe I can tell him now or after the exam,'_ thought Kagome. _'After the exam, I'm telling him.'_

By this time, the match down below was nearing its end. Lee was on the ground all tattered up. Before Gaara could finish him, Guy came down and blocked the attack.

Everyone gasped at what was being displayed. Guy was protecting his student. This never happened before, and it was awkward. Now that he interfered with the match, it was over, and Gaara won by default.

Behind Guy, Lee was getting up and reading to fight. He was slowly limping to stay up, but his legs were torn up badly. His arms were bleeding a little, but that wasn't much. His eyes were dull that held either little life or no life at all. **(A/N-Sorry, but I haven't seen this episode in a while, so I don't remember what he looked like after facing Gaara.)**

Soon afterward, Lee fell down on the ground. The medic-nins came onto the field and took Lee to the hospital. Even after he was gone, there was uproar going around. It was the usual fights. Naruto threatened Gaara, and Gaara did absolutely nothing.

The only squads that weren't on the field were Itachi's squad, Kanna, and a few leaf and sound-nins. They did really care what Naruto said or did. The sound-nins didn't care what happened as long as they listened to what they were supposed to do.

The sound-nins didn't know that Orochimaru was dead, so they thought the plan was still going to happen.

Kagome walked over to Itachi. He noticed her coming and brought her in a hug. She was a little pale since she saw a little of what happened to Lee. She also wasn't looking forward to talking to the head of the Onigumo family and Inu Taisho.

"What's wrong Kags?" asked Itachi as he pulled her away from everyone else so she could answer him without having anyone listen to them.

"I just don't want to face the Onigumo head and Inu Taisho. I know I have to tell them that I killed Kagura and Orochimaru, but I don't want to," said Kagome. She put her arms around Itachi. His head was on her head while he listened to her. "I just want to stay with you."

"Well, I know that you don't want to, but it is only fair that you would be the one to tell them. Besides, Sesshomaru has to let them that he killed Kaguya," said Itachi. "I want to stay with you as well. I have a plan for that, but it would have to wait until you become an ANBU."

"Why do I have to wait a few years? What type of plan is it?" asked Kagome.

"Actually, I had made plans to have you become an ANBU next year. You would only be a chunin for a year, take the exams, and then go to my rank," said Itachi. "The plan was to have you on my team and only you. That way we could stay together. Plus, you should know I don't work well with other except you."

"Can I tell you something?"

"What is it, Kags?"

"I want to stay with you forever. I don't want to be with anyone else. You were the only one who knew the truth about my past until we had to tell everyone else."

"I know Kags. Don't worry about the Onigumo family or Inu Taisho. I will be there with you to help you if needed. When it comes time for you to talk, I will say something for you. That way, you won't have to worry about that. Is that okay with you?"

Kagome snuggled into Itachi more when she heard this. She stayed with him for the past four or five years and was going to stay forever. Kagome nodded her head and was thankful to be with him. They stayed that way for a while.

When they returned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, the field below was now cleared except for a few holes in the ground. Itachi wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. She leaned back into him. She didn't care what the other ninjas said.

Inuyasha saw Kagome and Itachi from the corner of his eyes. He always figured that they would soon be together. He glanced at Sesshomaru and saw him not even paying attention to them.

Sesshomaru also saw what was going on. His face remained the same when he saw this though. It was only a matter of time when they got together. Since he didn't want them to notice him, he turned towards the arena.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru felt that someone was watching them. They turned around and found Sasuke glaring at Itachi and Kagome. Sesshomaru smirked as did Inuyasha. They left and went over to the glaring Uchiha. They stopped a couple of feet away from him.

"Human, why are you glaring at Itachi-sensei and Kagome?" asked a cold emotionless Sesshomaru.

"What is it to you, you dang demon? I can glare at them all I want. There is nothing you can do about that," said a still glaring Sasuke.

"You idiot!! You have no idea who you are dealing with! If you hadn't won your match and was going against me, you would die!" said a now angry Inuyasha.

Behind them, Itachi and Kagome heard them, but didn't do anything. They knew that you wouldn't want to get between the two Taisho brothers, especially when they were angry.

When Sesshomaru heard what Sasuke said, his eyes were a blood red color from anger. He didn't really want to kill the genin, but Sasuke was proving to be a pain. Sesshomaru was about to lose control of his demon when he started to gain control again, but his eyes stayed the blood red color.

Inuyasha was angry like his brother. The only difference was that his eyes weren't red and he was a hanyou. Inuyasha was holding onto his sword ready to kill the little twerp.

Sasuke saw this, but he didn't back down. Instead he said, "I know who I'm dealing with. I'm dealing with a demon and his idiot half-brother. I know that he's a full demon while you're a half-demon."

"Why you little twerp!! I'm going to kill you! If I don't kill you, then Sesshomaru will! You don't mess with us when it comes to Kagome and Itachi-sensei!" yelled a still very angry hanyou. His hand was tightening around tetsusaiga. **(A/N-Is this spelled right?)**

"Inuyasha, calm down! You will not last very long in your match if you fight him now! He's mine!" said a now very pissed off inuyoukai. He growled at Sasuke and said, "You do NOT insult a taiyoukai, especially if you insult this Sesshomaru. That is your warning, you filthy human."

"Yeah, and what will you do? You going to kill me?" asked Sasuke. He knew he was getting cocky, but he wanted Kagome away from Itachi. He knew he was asking for a death wish after one look in Sesshomaru's blood red eyes.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind killing you. However, I know that you are Kagome's friend, and she hates to see her friends die. I'll just kill you when you aren't expecting anything," growled Sesshomaru. He turned away from the paralyzed Uchiha. "Come on half-breed. Your match is next."

When they looked up towards the board, they saw Inuyasha's name along with Kanna Onigumo. After a while, the Tsuki-nins jumped down ready to fight.

**(A/N-I was going to stop here, but then I decided to continue since I have no idea when I'll be updating again. I mean with finals coming up next week and all that I don't now when I'll get the chance to work on this again. Enjoy the rest of this chapter!)**

Inuyasha was glad that he could kill the last Onigumo. He had to watch out for the mirror she was carrying, but other than that he would kill her with his sword. He jumped off to the side and waited for her to attack. He never really liked to attack first. It always showed his true strength.

Kanna wanted to kill Inuyasha. Even though he wasn't the one who killed her sisters, she wanted to have them feel the pain of losing the one they loved. She saw him jump to the side waiting for her attack.

Kanna formed a light green ball of energy in her mirror. It was full of poison that could kill anyone with only one hit, but that only worked with humans. She threw the ball at Inuyasha.

Since Inuyasha was a half-demon, his human side would be poisoned and hurt pretty badly. She wanted to have Inuyasha beg her to make the pain go away. Kanna was always the one to not listen about the side effects that followed after the attack.

Inuyasha dodged the attack, but it grazed his shoulder a little. He soon felt half of him begin to feel like it was on fire. He looked at his wound and found it sizzling. He turned towards Kanna and glared at her.

"What did you do, wench?! You could have killed me!" yelled Inuyasha as he pulled his sword out from its sheath. The sword was in its true form.

"I merely poisoned your human side. You should feel weak very soon," said Kanna. "I am not a revenge person, but your squad killed my sisters. Why should I allow you to keep living when they are dead?"

"It won't matter when I fall because I won't! You did a dirty trick using poison against my human side! I should just kill you for that!" yelled Inuyasha. **(A/N-He's doing a lot of yelling, isn't he? I surprised…not really)**

"You really are a stubborn dog. You don't know when to give up when you are in a fight," said Kanna. She watched him closely. "I really like my 'trick', as you call it."

Instead of Inuyasha saying anything else, he picked his sword up and shouted, "WIND SCAR!"

The next thing anyone knew was that they saw Kanna move only a little. However, the blast hit her square in the chest. She shouldn't have moved since the blast would've missed in the first place.

Everyone in the room was shocked to see what happened, except for Itachi, Kagome, and Sesshomaru. The Onigumo's sensei just stared at the spot where Kanna was just at before she disappeared. He told them all to watch out for Itachi's squad.

Itachi's squad was ready to be ANBU or jonin, not chunin. They were already past the chunin level since they destroyed Kagura, Kaguya, and Kanna Onigumo.

When Itachi felt Kagome move around in his arms, he looked down and said, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"It's Inuyasha. He fell down after he killed Kanna. She hit him with a poison that only affects humans. Since Inuyasha is half-demon, his human side gets hurt from the poison. We've seen what he's like when he is a full demon," answered Kagome in a scared voice. "I'm scared about whether he lives or dies. I don't want to lose him, Itachi."

"I know, Kagome. Come on then. We should go see to his injuries before they get too severe," said Itachi.

--

_Well? What do you think? I was going to make it longer, but I couldn't._

_If you are wondering what the 'unsettling words' were in this chapter, they are between Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Sasuke when they were pretty much yelling. Also, Inuyasha and Kanna during their match. If they are OOC, sorry about that!_

_Please review!!_

_Ichigo-2007_

_Ichigo Mirai_


	8. He's Back!

Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far! I'm really glad you like this. A friend of mine gave me this idea for this chapter. Well, anyway, enjoy the next chapter!!_

_I changed my penname!! Good for me! Please read and review!!_

Disclaimer-I will never own Inuyasha and Naruto. However, I wish I did own them…

--

**Chapter 8-**He's back!!

While Itachi, Kagome, and Sesshomaru jumped down to help the injured Inuyasha, the rest of the genin and their senseis watched them. Inuyasha was clutching his wound while he saw his teammates go towards him. There was blood all over his hand and the arena where he was.

When Kagome and Sesshomaru reached him, Kagome started healing his wound, but it wouldn't heal all the way. She looked at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. She didn't really want to ask him, but she had to heal him before he died.

"Sesshomaru, I know you hate Inuyasha, but I can't heal him all the way. Can you use Tensaiga to heal him?" said Kagome.

No one in the tower understood what she was talking about until they saw the inuyoukai pull a sword from his waist where another one was placed. No one saw him have swords when they walked in.

"Fine, Kags, but this is the only time. I really don't like reviving the worthless half-breed," said Sesshomaru. He turned to Itachi. "You might want to grab her before the hanyou tries to slash her form the pain."

Inuyasha was soon howling from the pain when he felt Kagome's power leave him. Itachi picked her up and took her behind the taiyoukai. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Calm down half-breed. If you don't calm down, the pain will cause you to transform. We really don't want a rampaging hanyou running around," said Sesshomaru.

Before he got an answer from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru raised his sword and cut Inuyasha. When Inuyasha quieted down, everyone in the tower started talking… more like yelling at Sesshomaru for what he just did before they could explain.

"That genin just **killed** his brother!"

"There isn't any slash from where he cut him!"

"What is going on here?!"

"Someone should arrest that genin before he **kills** another student!"

"Will you all just SHUT UP!! You are all giving me a headache! That is saying something since I don't have strong hearing like my baka half-brother!" yelled a very angry hanyou on the field.

Everyone looked to where that voice was coming from. They saw Inuyasha alive and his wounds were healed. No one would understand how they healed unless they were part of the Taisho clan or were Itachi and Kagome.

Itachi still held Kagome close to him. The only difference was that he put his forehead on her head. He didn't really care if people saw them. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

The Tsuki-nins soon made their way back to the second floor. They weren't going to revive Kanna since she might go after Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Neither of them could die since they had reasons as to why.

Sesshomaru couldn't die because he would give his place as Tsukikage to Inuyasha. He would never want a half-breed as the ruler of their village.

Kagome didn't want to die since she wanted to stay with Itachi. She knew that she had a poor reason to not die, but she just wanted to stay alive if only for him.

Inuyasha wanted to live so he could prove that a half-breed were not all that awful. He would want to prove that he was worthy to be who he was and not judged by being a hanyou. **(A/N-He sounds like Naruto…doesn't he?)**

When they reached their spots back on the second floor, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke walked to the Tsuki-nins. They were curious as to why Itachi was holding Kagome and glaring at Sasuke. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were glaring as well.

Sasuke didn't even flinch when he received those glares, but instead said, "How come you're still alive? You should be dead."

"Yeah?! Well guess what? I'm not dead yet! I still have to prove to my village that I'm worth living and being the Tsukikage's second son!" said Inuyasha.

"Why would you need to do that?" asked Naruto. He didn't understand why he would be like him when he has someone to watch over him. "Why would you need to go through all that trouble?"

"From where we come from, being like him is a disgrace to the family you came from. He is a half-breed," answered Sesshomaru in his usual cold voice.

Inuyasha's ears dropped to his head. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto gasped when they saw the ears go down. They thought they were unreal.

"How did those ears go down? How can they move? Aren't they fake?" asked Sakura.

"What's a 'half-breed'?" asked Naruto.

"A 'half-breed' is a half-human and half-demon. You would be considered one, Naruto," said Kakashi.

"How would I be considered one? I'm not a demon," said Naruto. He looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "What kind of demon are you?"

"You would be one since you have Kyuubi inside you. The fox inside you is a demon," said Kagome as she was still being held by Itachi. She saw Sasuke glaring at them. "Itachi-kun, can you put me down before Sasuke tackles you?"

When Itachi heard this, he looked down at her before looking at the young Uchiha. He saw the glare that was directed towards him. Since he really didn't want to kill the still glaring Uchiha, he put her down on her feet but put his arms around her to keep her close to him.

"Fine, but you are staying close to me no matter what. He will have to get used to you being close to me. I'm not letting you go," said Itachi. He turned to Naruto. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are dog demons. Sesshomaru is a full dog demon while Inuyasha is half."

"Now that this is done, can we go home? I'm tired of being here in this **human** village," said Sesshomaru.

They waited until the third hokage started talking. Since that was the preliminary rounds, they had to wait a month to finish the exams. They would take a month to train for the final rounds.

Itachi, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha left after finding out who they were going against in a month for the final rounds. The matches were as follows:

**Match 1-**Neji Hyuuga vs. Kagome Higurashi

**Match 2-**Sesshomaru Taisho vs. Sasuke Uchiha

**Match 3-**Inuyasha Taisho vs. Naruto Uzumaki

**Match 4-**Gaara vs. Shippo Kodosaki

**Match 5-**Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari

**Match 6-**Kankoro vs. Shino** (A/N-Sorry! I kinda don't really know his last name... but you all know who I'm talking about, right? He's the bug ninja. Again, sorry!)**

For the next month Itachi would have to train Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru hard enough to make sure they passed this exam. Many things would happen in the next month. And they didn't even know it… yet.

**At the Edge of Konoha:**

Naraku Hyuuga was returning to the Hyuuga district when he sensed a powerful aura. He turned around and headed towards the woods surrounding the area. He didn't know who or what held that amount of power.

As he walked towards the area, he heard a hissing sound. It was a snake… or a human making that sound. When he reached the area where the hissing sound came from and the amount of power was.

In front of him he saw a man with long black hair that went past his shoulders. His skin was really pale like he was really dead. Under his eyes was a purple liner that made his eyes stand out. His eyes were like a snake. He was the snake sannin named Orochimaru.

When he realized who this was, Naraku didn't do anything. If he was anyone else from the village, then he would have called for help to capture the wanted snake-nin. Instead of doing that, he just stood there staring at him.

"What is a wanted nin like you doing in a place like this?" asked Naraku.

"My business is my own. If you must know, I'm after the young Uchiha and only Higurashi girl," said a sneering snake-nin. "Like I said, it is none of your business."

"Why are you after the Uchiha? Also, why the Higurashi?" asked the Hyuuga boy.

"They both hold powers that can help me with my plans to kill the third hokage," said Orochimaru. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

While they were talking, Orochimaru was walking towards Naraku with a gleam in his eyes. His fangs grew longer. His eyes turned more of a snake's eyes. Before Naraku could answer him, Orochimaru lunged and bit Naraku on the juncture of his neck where the neck and shoulder met. Naraku screamed from the pain that was coursing through him.

When Orochimaru pulled his fangs out from where they were located, Naraku started to settle down, but he continued to whimper from the pain. Where Orochimaru had his fangs, were three red marks.

After a while, Naraku stopped screaming to stare in Orochimaru's cold eyes. He didn't understand why the snake-nin would do that, but he had a very bad feeling about the curse mark.

"Why…did you just…bite…me? What…did you…do?" asked Naraku. He thought about something from before. "Why…are you…after the…Higurashi? Wasn't she dead a…long time ago?"

"I bit you because now you have my curse mark. You are now connected to me through your power. If you want extra power, that curse mark will provide it," said Orochimaru with a sneer. "However, there is a catch."

"What's…the catch? What do I have to do?"

"You must help me get the young Uchiha and the same Higurashi girl your clan took in a long time ago. To you and the rest of Konoha, she was dead, but she is alive and in Konoha."

"If she wasn't dead, then where has she been for so long?"

"That would be her decision to tell you if you catch her. I will say one thing though. She was with Itachi Uchiha the whole time while she was gone."

"Fine, Lord Orochimaru. I will help you get the Uchiha and Higurashi," said Naraku.

--

_Hello again! Well, what do you think about this chapter? Is this a good chapter? A bad one? Please let me know!! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far!_

_Please review! Thanks!_

_Ichigo Mirai_


	9. Naraku's Answers

Thank you everyone who has reviewed this so far

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed this so far!! I really appreciate the many reviews I have from this! Anyway, if anyone as any questions, please ask them. Please read and review!!_

_I'm so sorry for the wait. I have been kind of busy during the summer time. I hope this makes up for the wait you all had to do!_

**Disclaimer-**I will never own Inuyasha or Naruto.

--

**Chapter 9-**Naraku's Answers

Naraku Hyuuga left the woods after talking to Orochimaru. He came up with a plan to get the young Uchiha and Higurashi girl. Naraku went to the place where the genins were to return. He would get his brother and cousin to bring them home.

When he reached the area, he found Neji and Hinata talking with a different genin from another village. He recognized it to be the young girl he spoke to a few days ago. He heard a little of the conversation.

"Where have you been all these years? We thought you were dead after the Uchiha clan was killed," said Neji.

"I was with Itachi-kun in another village. He became my sensei as well as my very best friend. He took care of me if anything happened. I can't really say anything else about that," said Kagome.

"D-Didn't I-Itachi kill his own clan? W-Why would you go with him if he is a killer?" asked Hinata.

Before Kagome could answer her, Naraku came up behind her and said, "Neji, Hinata, it is time to go. You should not be associating with a non-Hyuuga anyway."

"But Naraku-nii-sama, Kagome was the Higurashi Mother and Father adopted long ago. She disappeared after the Uchiha clan died, remember?" said Neji.

Kagome turned around and faced Naraku. He didn't look like he changed after she left. All she realized was that he was acting like Sesshomaru… a lot!

She looked behind Naraku and saw one white dog and another black dog. The white one was Sesshomaru's summon Roku. The black dog was Itachi's summon Mora.

She turned back to Naraku, Hinata, and Neji. "Sorry guys, but I have to leave. Roku and Mora are here to get me. Besides, I have to tell Inu Taisho and the Onigumo had that Kanna, Kagura, and Kaguya are dead. I'm in so much trouble as it is, and I don't plan on having to be in more trouble."

"Kagome-sama, the others are waiting for you. We were summoned to get you," said the large black dog known as Mora.

"H-How c-c-can t-that dog t-talk?" asked Hinata.

Naraku, Hinata, and Neji were staring at the two dogs. They couldn't understand how a DOG could talk like a human. Of course, they did know that Kakashi's summon Pakkun could talk.

"I thought only Kakashi-sensei's summon could talk. How come they can talk as well?" said Neji.

Kagome, Mora, and Roku looked at each other. They couldn't believe that they have never seen other animals talk like humans.

Roku answered, "We are not normal summons. We use to belong to Lord Inu Taisho before Lord Sesshomaru, Master Inuyasha, Lady Kagome, and Master Itachi were able to summon us."

"That is Roku. He belongs to Sesshomaru while Mora belongs to Itachi. Inuyasha's summon is named Yasha, and my summon is named Yori. Yori is the same as Mora but with silver tipped ears and tail. Yasha is the same as Roku but with red paws and his tail is tipped with red as well," said Kagome. She turned to Naraku. "I wasn't supposed to kill anyone, but I happened to kill four people. Two of them weren't really my fault."

"What do you mean four people? Only three were killed," said Neji.

"Actually, I killed one person during the second exam. He was the one who killed my clan before I was taken in by your family," said Kagome. She looked away from them. "The Onigumo sisters could have been brought back to life by Sesshomaru's sword, but they would have one after us and tried to kill us. So basically, I have to take full responsibility for it."

"Why did a demon kill only your clan and not all of Konoha?" wondered Naraku.

He was curious since he heard that Orochimaru killed the Higurashi clan and wanted this girl for her power. He could never understand what was so special about the Higurashi clan.

Roku and Mora heard what was asked. They knew why but didn't want anyone else to know about that particular clan.

"Kagome-sama, Itachi-sama and Sesshomaru-sama are waiting for you. Also, I don't think they would like for you to say anything about that, especially Itachi-sama," said Mora.

"I'm going to have to agree with Mora on this one. No one else should know about what happened all those years ago," said Roku.

Neither of the dogs liked where the Hyuuga's questions were leading. The ninja wanted answers that were never to be answered.

Kagome knew that no one was supposed to know the answers to those questions, but she also knew that something was wrong with Naraku wanting to know. She could sense that something was different from the man that she spoke to a few days ago to the same man today.

Neji and Hinata watched what was going on between Kagome, Naraku, Roku, and Mora. They couldn't understand why Kagome wouldn't be able to answer a simple question, but then again, it did deal with her clan and once family.

Mora and Roku were waiting to see what would happen next. They could sense something was off about Naraku also. They noticed a dark aura around Naraku but had no way to let Kagome know without letting the older Hyuuga know what they were saying.

"Listen you dogs, what harm could it do if she answered my question?" asked Naraku quickly losing his nerves. "All I want to know is what happened to the Higurashi clan."

"Uh-oh… you shouldn't have done that nii-san," said Neji.

Kagome had her head down so her bangs covered her eyes. Her hands were clenched together forming tight fists. Since they were near her, they could feel the strong amount of energy coming from her. She was angry that Naraku would keep pestering about the deaths of her family.

"You don't know anything that happened all those years ago! I don't know who you are by demanding something that happened a long time ago, but you have no right to pry into my past just to satisfy your inquiring mind," said a very angry Kagome.

She felt arms go around her and a head on her own. She sensed that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were not that far away from her and were concerned for her. Mora and Roku disappeared now that their masters were here. Neji and Hinata decided to leave as well before they got in trouble with the Tsuki-nins.

"Calm down Kags. You need to control that power in you before it completely takes over," said Itachi from behind Kagome. He turned towards Naraku. "You have no right o question her past or take her from us. You tell that snake to leave the Higurashi and Uchiha clans alone. He will not get Kagome again."

With that, Itachi turned around with a still angry Kagome in his arms. He had to get them ready for next month's exam. Also, they had two meeting once they returned to their village.

Naraku stood where he was shocked. He didn't know how Itachi knew he was after the Higurashi and Uchiha children, but it probably had to do with the fact that he was surrounded by a dark aura that he once knew.

That was exactly how he knew.

--

_Well? What do you think? This might be a little shorter than the others, but I'll make the next chapter a little longer!_

_Please review!!_

_Ichigo Mirai_


	10. Meetings

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!! This fanfic is my most successful out of all of my other ones. I'm really shocked that this has so many reviews.

_Anyways, if you have any questions about this, please don't wait to ask them. Keep the reviews coming!! I'm sorry for the wait. I hope this makes up for it!_

**Disclaimer**-I will never own Inuyasha and/or Naruto… I only wish I did.

--

Chapter 10-Meetings

When Itachi and Kagome reached Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, she calmed down a little bit. She heard Itachi say something about a snake to Naraku and waited until they left Konoha before saying anything about it.

The three males on the team didn't say anything about what just happened, but they knew it wouldn't stay quiet for long. They knew it would be brought up sooner or later. It just happened to be sooner rather than later.

"Kagome, what happened between you and those pupil-less ninjas? Did you know them from before?" asked Inuyasha once they were a little ways away from the Konoha gates.

"Yes. Before I met Itachi and left to your village, I was adopted by the Hyuuga clan. Naraku and Neji were my brothers, but things changed once Itachi-kun started training me. I haven't seen them since I left this village," answered Kagome very quietly.

"What did they want with you?" asked a cold Sesshomaru, even though he didn't show it, he still cared for his female teammate. "What happened over there?"

"They just wanted to know what happened tome after I left. They thought I was dead since I was always with Itachi," said Kagome. She turned to Itachi. "They wanted to know what happened to my family. I didn't say anything since you showed up and pulled me out of there."

"Good thing I got you out of there. No one should know what happened since it isn't their business in the first place to know," said Itachi. He turned towards Kagome. "You need to stay away from Naraku and the other Hyuuga members."

"Why?" asked Kagome. She thought about what he said before he pulled her away. "Does this have anything to with what you said to Naraku about the snake?"

Itachi nodded his head in answer. "His chakra is mixed with a tainted aura. If I were to look on his neck, there would be a curse mark there."

"I thought there was something wrong with that guy's aura. It had the smell of a snake for some reason," mumbled Inuyasha.

"Wasn't that the snake we killed in the second exam match the chakra signature of the curse mark on the Hyuuga's neck?" said an emotionless Sesshomaru.

Kagome stopped where she was when she heard that. She thought they had destroyed him in the exam. There shouldn't be any reason for him to still be alive after she got him with her miko powers.

'He must have used on e of his useless lackeys to switch places with him before the attack could even touch him,' thought Kagome. She faced the ground, which now caused her bangs to cover her eyes.

Itachi, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha noticed that Kagome wasn't following them. They turned around and saw her bangs over her eyes. They turned back around and walked over to her.

When Itachi reached Kagome, he picked her up and brought her into an embrace to comfort her. He knew that she wanted to kill Orochimaru to avenge her clan's death. He knew that this was how Sasuke felt with Itachi all those years ago.

"Don't worry, Kags. We can kill him when we see him again. You can always train some more in order to kill him again," said Inuyasha to a depressed Kagome.

"Yeah, you're right. I can't help but wonder who we killed if not that snake-teme," said Kagome against Itachi.

"It was probably one of his subordinates. He always did use someone else for his punishments," answered Sesshomaru. He knew this since he was allowed to read the files on Orochimaru, plus it was in the Bingo Book.

"Yeah, but which one? He would never use Kabuto since Kabuto is his medic," said Itachi. "Oh well. Come on you three. We're wanted in the Tsukikage's office once we return home."

He put Kagome down on the ground before turning around and walking towards their village. They continued to walk for another couple of hours before they saw the village.

Once they entered the village, they went straight to the Tsukikage's office. When they entered the room, they saw Inu and the Onigumo head.

"Well, this report will be longer than most. At least we can go ahead and tell Onigumo-san the news as well as Father," mumbled Inuyasha quietly to himself.

"Okay, first off, how did you three do?" asked Inu since he didn't hear what his second son said. He looked from his sons to Kagome to Itachi. "Well?"

"We passed, but the second part was bad," stated Kagome.

When she said that, Inu and Onigumo stared at her. They stared at her until Inu asked, "How and why was it bad?"

"The second part of the exam was a battle. The Onigumo sister went against these three in different times, said Itachi. "I'm afraid that they went too far and were killed."

The Onigumo head was outraged. He was shocked at first but then turned angry that his daughters were killed by the three genins in the room. He was about to say something, but Inu said, "Let them explain first."

"Kaguya, Kagura, and Kanna were given chances to surrender, but they still came at them to kill them. They wouldn't stop unless they were killed. We could have revived them, but they would have gone after them again," continued Itachi. "Also, Kanna used some type of poison to kill Inuyasha. Sesshomaru brought him back after Kagome asked him to."

"Is that everything?" asked Inu. They shook their heads no. "Okay then. Itachi stay here. Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, please wait outside for a minute."

They left the room and waited. Back in the room, the Onigumo head had already left to bring the sad news to the rest of the family. Inu turned to Itachi.

"What else are you not telling me?" asked Inu. "Are they ready to become ANBU at the young age?"

"During the second exam, Kagome ran into the killer of her clan. They fought and killed him, but he somehow got away at the last minute. He is now after Kagome and my brother, Sasuke," said Itachi after a few minutes to gather his thoughts.

"He wants the jewel and the sharingan, doesn't he?" asked Inu looking down at his desk.

"I'm afraid so. He thinks that he could have Sasuke's sharingan to have the power to kill me, but he now knows the truth about what happened all those years ago."

Inu thought about what was said just now. He then came to a conclusion. Itachi, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha would have to watch over Kagome even though she could take care of herself. He needed to do all he can to protect her. She was like a daughter to him in some ways.

"You asked if they were ready for ANBU. I believe they are. They will have to complete the chunin exams first in a month. When will they start ANBU?" said Itachi breaking Inu out of his thoughts.

"They can start now. You can bring them in now. They should know what's happening," said Inu.

Itachi opened the door and called his students in the room. They entered and saw three porcelain masks on the desk with ANBU uniforms under them. They looked from Itachi to Inu and back to Itachi.

"What's going on? We aren't even chunin yet, but we're becoming ANBU?" asked Kagome looking from Inu to Itachi back and forth. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha only stared at their father.

"Itachi says that you are ready to become ANBU rank now. I happen to agree since you can defeat almost everyone. The Onigumo sisters were our own genins, but they were strong by themselves," said Inu looking at the young ANBU. "I know we agreed that you would become ANBU after jonin, but things can change."

"Even though we killed them, you're making us ANBU?" asked Inuyasha shocked.

"Yes. You will lean that there isn't any other choice but to kill the other ninjas," said Itachi. He grabbed the ANBU uniforms and gave them to the three new ANBU.

"Kagome is Wolf, Inuyasha will be known as Tiger, and Sesshomaru will be Panther. Also, Sesshomaru is going to be helping me out in the office since he will be the next Tsukikage," said Inu. **(A/N-I couldn't think of another name for Sesshomaru other than 'Dog'… Plus, my friend kept bugging me for this chapter.)**

"What about the chunin exams?" asked Inuyasha.

"Do we still have to take them?" said Kagome.

"Unfortunately, you do. Since you've already completed the first two parts of the exam, you'll need to complete the third. It doesn't really matter with the outcome of the finals since you are now ANBU," answered Inu. "You can even forfeit the match for all I care. Sandaime will be the only one who will know about you being ANBU."

"I plan on knocking some sense into Neji's head. All he talks about is fate and destiny. For all I know, he could be saying that it is fate that I be defeated," said Kagome. She had to get him to stop saying what fate is when you could change your fate anyway you want.

"I might not fight that Kyuubi kid. It might just shame us both if one of us wins over the other. We both understand what it means to be an outcast of your village," said Inuyasha. "Besides, Naruto's village already hates him, and if he loses his match, then the village will just go after him because they'll call him weak."

"Very wise decision," said Inu looking thoughtful. His village kind of hated his second son since he was a half-demon. His village hated the thought of any hanyou going around the village.

"I never thought of that before. But, wouldn't our village hate you since you lost?" asked Itachi.

"No, since I'm going to be ANBU when we get back," said Inuyasha.

"That's true. We'll be going on mission for our village," answered Kagome quietly. "What about you, Sesshomaru? What are you going to do against Sasuke?"

"I won't be going easy on him since he's an Uchiha and sensei's brother. Besides, I would like to test myself against and Uchiha who is not named Itachi," answered Sesshomaru glaring at the look on Itachi's face, which was a pout.

Itachi always enjoyed their matches since he would sometimes win. You would never know the outcome of one of Sesshomaru and Itachi's fights.

"Just don't try to kill him in a month," said Itachi. "Other than myself, he is the only other Uchiha left right now."

"Hn."

--

Well? What do you think? Not much has happened in this chapter… oh well! I would like to know what you all think about his so far.

I hope this makes up for the delay. School started on the 18th of August, so I'm just getting back in gear. Plus, I'm still sick from a head cold I got last weekend. I was out of school for two days, plus the holiday, but this chapter was with one of my friends at school since she lets me know what needs to be done to it. Again, sorry about the wait!!

Please read and review!!

-Ichigo Mirai


	11. Chunin Exams Final

Thanks you everyone for the reviews so far

_Thanks you everyone for the reviews so far! I'm so surprised at how many reviews I have for this. Well, anyway, thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming!! Please read and review!!_

**Disclaimer**­-I will never own Inuyasha and/or Naruto… no matter how much I wish I could!

--

Chapter 11-Chunin Exams Final

A month had gone by quickly for Kagome, Sesshomaru, Itachi, and Inuyasha. During the month, they were on missions ranked for ANBU and training for the exams even though they didn't really need it.

Kagome and Inuyasha hardly saw Sesshomaru since he was with his father on days when they weren't training or on missions. Kagome and Itachi were hardly out of each other's sights, especially since Itachi cared for his little Kagome a lot.

Inuyasha was with another genin named Shippo when he wasn't training with his sensei for the exams as well. Inuyasha and Shippo were known pranksters to get attention among the villagers.

Sesshomaru was always with his father learning how to be the next Tsukikage. His father deemed him ready to be the next kage whenever Sesshomaru wanted to end being an ANBU.

Now that the month was over, the newly appointed young ANBU and their captain/sensei headed towards Konoha. Itachi was holding Kagome while walking towards Konoha once more.

Itachi had on his ANBU uniform without the mask. His hair was pulled into his usual low ponytail style. His eyes showed the coal black when just walking, but in battle his sharingan was shown with the three tomoes spinning wildly.

Since they were not permitted to wear the entire ANBU uniform, the young ANBU were to wear the white armor and black underneath that. Itachi was holding their masks in case something happened during the final part of the chunin exams. They also had their weapons ready for use during the exam.

When they entered Konoha, they went straight to the arena where the exams were being held. Along the way, they had all the citizens of Konoha staring at them since they recognized the uniforms for the ANBU ranks.

As they entered the arena, they went to where the other genin were waiting. They realized that they were the last ones to come. Even Kakashi was there!

"Welcome to the third part of the chunin exams. The rules for this part are that there isn't any. You may do whatever and anything you wish to your opponent except kill them," said the referee. "The first match will begin momentarily. Will everyone except Neji Hyuuga and Kagome Higurashi please leave the arena?"

When everyone left except those whose names were called, Itachi went up to the hokage and gave him a letter from the current Tsukikage. The letter just stated that Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were now ANBU rank and can give up their matches before it ever started. The hokage looked down and watched Kagome and Neji walk towards the middle of the arena.

With the other genin, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha separated themselves from the others. Shippo wasn't there since he was badly injured from training and the punishments from all the pranks they did. The chunins and jounins always caught Shippo instead of Inuyasha for reasons unknown to the silver-haired half-breed.

"Hey, who do you think is going to win? Kagome or Neji?" asked Naruto to Shikamaru. He watched Kagome jump away from a kick on the side coming form the left.

"Probably Kagome since she's wearing the ANBU uniform. Neji should just give up now since he is out of his league with her," answered Shikamaru. "This is all too troublesome."

"She's ANBU? Then, why is she still participating in the chunin exams?" asked a startled sand-nin by the name of Temari. She watched as Kagome formed many hand seals and sent a dragon made of fire towards Neji, who barely dodged the fire dragon.

"We have no choice but to participate. The Tsukikage, our father, told us that we still have to participate. What good would it do if we just completed the first two pars and not the last?" said Sesshomaru in his cold emotionless voice.

"Since my brother is your teacher, what happens to him if you aren't his students anymore?" asked Sasuke staring at the two silver-haired boys. "What was that note he gave to the hokage?"

"Actually, since we're now ANBU, he goes back to ANBU rank and becomes our captain. At the beginning of this year, our otou-sama and Itachi made a deal. We were supposed to become ANBU when we became jounin, but Itachi-sensei thinks we are ready now," said Inuyasha.

"That note was probably saying that we could give up our matches if need be. It will be up to us if we want to fight or not," answered an emotionless Sesshomaru while watching the fight down below.

Down in the arena, Kagome was staring at Neji. She was getting really annoyed that he continued talking about fate being on his side during this match.

"You might as well give up now, Kagome," said Neji. He moved into the Hyuuga taijutsu stance. "You ate still destined to lose against me."

"Listen, Neji, you have to stop talking about fate. You can choose your own destiny. I know about that curse mark. I was branded as well, but I got rid of it," said Kagome. She walked up to him. "Let me help you. I can help you make your own destiny."

Neji didn't listen to her. When she was close enough to her, he punched her in the stomach. She backed away a bit and got into a stance that left no openings.

"Then I guess I'll have to really knock some sense into you. Instead of me surrendering, it should be you," said Kagome.

Since he couldn't hear her, he charged at her again and made to punch her but missed this time. He kept trying to hit her with either kicks or punches until he would get tired of it. He would miss since Kagome would keep dodging all the attacks.

When he took a breather, Kagome ran up to Neji by using chakra to her legs. By the time he blinked, she was already there in front of him with her miko powers on tow of her fingers.

Kagome pressed her two fingers to where the curse mark was. Neji felt something run through him. It felt painful enough to make him fall on his knees. After a couple of minutes, Neji began to feel like a huge burden had been lifted off of him.

Neji looked up with shock on his face. He saw Kagome a few feet away and staring at the audience. When he followed her gaze, he saw her staring at the Hyuuga clan head.

He turned back to Kagome and said quietly, "Why did you do that? Why would you?"

Kagome sighed and faced Neji. She answered, "Now you can choose you own path. You won't have to worry about that mark anymore. Soon you'll be able to live like everyone should—be that person civilian or shinobi."

"Arigato Kagome," said Neji. He turned to the referee. "I will not continue this match."

"This match goes to Kagome Higurashi," said the proctor.

Everyone in the stands were either cheering for the winner or staring at the little girl in wonder. They had no idea what just happened down there.

Hiashi stared at the retreating forms of Kagome and Neji. He knew what just happened between them. He knew that Kagome could get rid of the Hyuuga mark, but what he didn't know was that she could get rid of other branch members' marks. **(A/N-Let's just say that he could tell if someone doesn't have the mark on…)**

When the arena below was empty, the referee waited a while before wanting to call out the next match. Up in the waiting area for the awaiting genin and ANBU, Kagome and Neji walked in. Everyone, except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, was staring at Kagome in wonder.

She walked over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She waited a while before asking, "So what happened while I was gone? From the looks of things, it looks like something might have happened."

"Hn," said Sesshomaru. He looked over to Kagome. "The other genins were just wondering who would win between the Hyuuga boy and yourself. Apparently, the Nara genin figured out that we were ANBU rank and thought that the Hyuuga should have given up before anything could happen to him."

Inuyasha stared at his brother. He then exclaimed at him, "That has to be the longest sentence I have ever heard you say, Sesshomaru."

Once that was said, he received a very cold glare courtesy of Sesshomaru himself. Kagome laughed at what was going on between the two-inu brothers. Unknown to the three Tsuki-nins, although they could feel something was going on, the rest of the participants of the exams were examining Neji and his curse-free forehead.

"So it's now gone forever? You can't get it back?" asked Naruto, who was continuing to poke Neji's head.

With every poke to the head, Neji had an angry tick mark on his head. So, you could really see hoe angry he was. Before Naruto could poke his head again, he practically screamed for everyone to hear, "Will you stop poking me in the head already?! It's gone forever!"

By this time, Kagome and the Taisho brothers intervened with their conversations. To Kagome, it sounded like they didn't trust her answer about getting rid of the mark.

She walked over there and said, "If you don't believe him, then you should just ask the person who got rid of it in the first place. I've been trained to cure curses since I met Itachi, but before that, I started learning from my clan."

"Well then, I certainly believe you since there haven't been an effective miko since the Higurashi clan died," whispered Temari. "Besides, your clan's abilities reached everywhere around Fire Country."

"I wonder how that happened," mumbled Inuyasha. He walked over the hyperactive blonde and asked to talk to him in private. Before he left, Inuyasha said, "Good luck on your match Sasuke. You're going against the future Tsukikage."

Inuyasha lead Naruto out of the room before he could receive a slap to the head from Sesshomaru and angry Kagome. Since everyone in the room heard that, they turned towards the two Tsuki-nins.

Sesshomaru ignored the stares coming from the Suna and Konoha nins. Instead, he released a large amount of killing intent at the door where Inuyasha left through.

Kagome, sensing the intent from the dog demon, went over to him and tried to calm him down. "Calm down Sesshomaru. You can kill him after your match with Sasuke. That is after I heal you from what injuries you might receive."

Sesshomaru's killer intent went down a little bit, but it still remained. He turned away from everyone and faced the arena. He would certainly kill the half-breed when he returned from his match. Either that or he could wait until they went home so the villagers could get him, but then his father would get him… after his match is when Sesshomaru would hurt Inuyasha.

Down at the arena, the third proctor stood in the middle and yelled to everyone in the audience, "Will Sesshomaru Taisho and Sasuke Uchiha please come down for your match?"

With a quick glance at Kagome and then the door, Sesshomaru jumped over the ledge and landed on the ground below. Sasuke jumped down as well and made his way to where Sesshomaru and the ref were waiting.

Once the match began, Sesshomaru jumped a few feet away from Sasuke. However, Sasuke ran at Sesshomaru with his fist next to his side ready to punch his opponent. Even though he probably knew he wasn't going to hit him, he could at least try.

Before Sasuke could land a hit on Sesshomaru, the young demon pulled tensaiga and stuck it in the ground. The sword made a barrier around him so Sasuke's punch was deflected.

'_What in the world was that?'_ thought Sasuke as he jumped back away from the barrier surrounding Sesshomaru. He activated his sharingan to see what the barrier was made from.

As Sasuke was getting a closer look at the barrier, Sesshomaru was thinking about sticking either tokijin or tensaiga through the young Uchiha. Of course, his sensei said to not technically kill him, but if he ended up dead, he could always bring him back… that is if the fang allowed him to.

"What in the world is that blade made out of?" asked Sasuke when he realized that the sword didn't have any chakra in it to make the barrier. _'That has got to be something relating to demons,'_ he thought.

"Hn. My father's fang," answered Sesshomaru as he pulled the sword out of the ground and charged at Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could dodge the sword, it was plunged deep in his chest. It even came out from the other end of his body! There was one problem though… there wasn't any blood coming out of the wound.

"How come I'm not dead?" asked Sasuke after the ref declared Sesshomaru the winner, and said demon pulled out the sword.

"Hn," said Sesshomaru. "I'm not obligated to answer that question. If you wish for an answer, you should go talk to your brother."

"I'm asking you. Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" asked a very stubborn Uchiha. He didn't understand why he was still alive. **(A/N-It sounds like he wanted to die just then. Also, I think he was away when Sesshomaru first used the sword, so he didn't know it was for healing.)**

Before Sesshomaru could respond, the proctor asked them to leave the arena for the next challengers. The two boys, or rather one boy and one inuyoukai, left the area for the next round.

However, once they arrived at the area where everyone else was, they saw Itachi talking to Kagome and Inuyasha. They both had their ANBU masks on their hips strapped to their waists. They walked over and heard their conversation.

"Alright, the Hokage wants us to protect everyone while he takes care of Orochimaru. He will fight the snake until he wins of dies. By that time, we need to get everything else taken care of," said Itachi.

"If Orochimaru still lives, can we at least go after him? He needs to die since he is long overdue for his death," growled Kagome. She really wanted to kill that snake no matter what.

"We will have to see what goes on between the Sandaime and the snake before we do anything. This is a battle between teacher and student. Nothing we do will change it," said Itachi. He looked over to Sesshomaru and Sasuke. "Good match you two. Sesshomaru, you heard what I just said?"

"Hai," answered Sesshomaru as he grabbed his mask and put it on his waist as well. "When will we attack the invading ninjas?"

"We'll attack whenever the first stage is in motion. It shouldn't be long now since the starting attack will be when the sand-nin has his match," said Itachi. "I wonder how that's going to happen though."

"Is it because Shippo isn't here to fight him?" asked Inuyasha. "If it helps, I'll fight him after my forfeit."

"Why would you surrender your match to a dead-last like Naruto?" asked the young Uchiha who decided now to make him self known to the other 'genin'.

"It's simple really. We're both hated by our villages. If I win out match, then the villagers here would walk all over him as if he was weak. If he wins, then the village would hopefully leave him alone or still hate him, but he would be okay… I think," answered Inuyasha. "Besides, we're both the same thing."

Before anyone could ask what he meant by that statement, the proctor called down the next match.

"Would Inuyasha Taisho and Naruto Uzumaki come down for their match?" asked the proctor.

Inuyasha and Naruto made their way to the arena. They received some glares and shocked gasps as the audience watched them head towards the referee.

"Ref, I give. It wouldn't be right to attack a fellow half-nin," said Inuyasha once they reached the middle of the arena. **(A/N-Half-nin because he is a half-demon and half-nin… I think that would work…)**

The ref thought about it for a while and then announced, "The winner of this by forfeit is Naruto Uzumaki."

--

_Well? There you go! Another chapter and I hope this somewhat makes up for the long wait. Anyway, I think this is almost done… I'm thinking about finishing this at the end of the exams… I'm not really sure though._

_Also, you all should know the drill by now. Please review!! I would like at least some more reviews before continuing. Again, PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_-Ichigo Mirai_


	12. Chunin Exams Final Part 2

_Hello everyone!! If you reviewed last chapter, thanks! If you didn't, please review! I need some reviews if you want me to update. Anyway, since I'm bored out of my mind and have nothing to do, I'm writing another chapter! Isn't that great?_

_I"m sorry about not updating in a while, but I have been really busy with school and the holidays that are here. I've just been really busy lately. So, please forgive me!! I'll try to keep updating whenever I can, but it might not be as frequent. I have two other fanfics our if any of you would like to read them..._

_Oh yeah! This is almost donw. I decided to stop after the fight with Gaara and Naruto... I think. Well, here you go! Enjoy chapter 12!_

**Disclaimer-I will never own Inuyasha and/or Naruto. They belong to their respected owners who I do not know at this time...**

**--**

Chapter 12-Chunin Exams Final Pt. 2

Once that was announced, the whole entire audience, except Itachi, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Naruto, and Sasuke, started talking. Many wondered why Inuyasha had forfeited the match. Some was wondering why they didn't fight. And a few were wondering why Naruto wasn't saying anything since he was excited about his match earlier.

However, when Inuyasha and Naruto entered the waiting area, the other genin who did not hear why earlier started sending questions after questions to the blonde since Inuyasha was already with his teammates.

"Why didn't you fight him? He would have given you a fight that could make you use your full capacity," said Shikamaru once Naruto made his way towards his fellow leaf-nin.

The sand-nin didn't pay any attention to what was going on since the next match was supposed to begin soon. They waited until they got the signal from the other invading ninjas before they were able to join the attack.

As Naruto was answering Shikamaru and the other questions, the next match was about to begin. However, the match had gotten prolonged due to other circumstances.

Down in the arena, the proctor was discussing something with the hokage. They decided to continue on to the next match, which were Shikamaru and Temari.

"The next match is Shikamaru Nara of Leaf vs. Temari of the Desert," said the proctor.

Even though there were many questions about the match that was skipped, Shikamaru and Temari walked down and headed towards the middle of the arena.

"Are you going to fight or surrender to me like what just happened?" asked Temari after the proctor said that the battle may begin. "Well?"

"What a drag. This is all too troublesome," mumbled Shikamaru. He looked towards the sky and said, "Well, might as well get this over with already. I guess I'll get Naruto back later for pushing me off the balcony…" **(A/N: I know I didn't put that a few minutes ago, but I just checked the manga and saw that! I'm sorry about that!)**

While thinking about ways to get back at Naruto, he though, _'Sigh…everyone wants to see that Gaara's match…they're probably infuriated that this pathetic match is next…'_

Up at the balcony, Naruto leaned down and yelled out to Shikamaru, "Good luck!!"

After a while, Temari got tired of waiting for the young Nara to attack. Instead of waiting any longer, she ran at him with her giant fan posed to attack him and screamed, "If you won't come, then I will!"

When Shikamaru saw the blond wind-user coming at him with fast speed, he quickly grabbed a kunai and said, "Many, that girl is already revved up, and the match just started!"

With that said, Shikamaru stuck the kunai in the wall above him and jumped up, causing Temari to miss her target. Since she missed, she caused a large gust of smoke and dust to erupt form the ground. It blinded everyone from seeing what had happened to the young Nara heir.

When the dust cleared, everyone could clearly see that Temari missed and was shocked when she looked up. She saw Shikamaru balancing on the one kunai in the wall.

When the last of the dust cleared, the Nara said to the bewildered blonde, "You know, I don't really want to fight or if I become a chunin, but I'm seriously not going to lost this match to you or any other girl."

Once Temari heard that, she went into launching her attacks. She opened her fan completely and sent a huge gust of wind towards where the Nara was standing… err… balancing.

The result of the blast was larger than the first attack made by the sand-nin. When the gust was gone, all everyone saw was an empty place where Shikamaru once was.

By now everyone who didn't know Shikamaru was wondering if he was killed in the blast or merely ran away before the attack could even hit him.

Up at the waiting area for the other genin, Itachi and his squad were talking about what was gong to happen soon.

"Alright. I have no doubt in my mind that the next match will have to be that sand-nin who didn't do his match yet," started Itachi with his head on top of Kagome's and his arms wrapped around her as well. They made sure that the other two sand-nins weren't listening to them as they talked about the war that they happened to be involved in.

"There's no way that they would start the plan until the sand-nin, Gaara, has his match," whispered a very quiet and content Kagome as she leaned backwards more into Itachi. "They might start once Gaara is in the middle of his match for all we know."

"That may be true, but I highly doubt they would wait until the match ended. Since his match is the last one, the two countries, Wind and Sound, would need to act quickly," said Sesshomaru once he though of ways that they would attack the village they were in.

Since they probably won't attack until later, what will he do until then?" asked an equally quiet Inuyasha to his fellow teammates. "I really don't want to wait that long until the plan to attack… unless we really want to…"

Under that last part of his statement, everyone understood that he didn't want to wait longer than necessary. He wanted to get this war over with a return home where he could continue playing pranks with Shippo and on the hated villagers.

Kagome and Itachi sighed together when they understood the deeper meaning of what he said. Over next to Inuyasha, his half-brother snorted when he, too, understood the different meaning.

Sesshomaru turned towards Inuyasha and said, "You wouldn't be able to wait that long if they decided to attack after his match. You, half-breed, would love to just be able to jump down the field right now and fight for nothing."

Inuyasha turned to his brother and scowled at him, even though he was absolutely right. He made an undignified sound and turned on his heel and away from the others.

Kagome and Itachi just chuckled at the two-inu brothers. They could get along whenever they wanted to, even if they were about to go to play different roles in a war that was about to take place.

With the other genin they were continuing on placing bets about the match down below. Many wanted Shikamaru to win since they placed many bets on him. Some placed bets on the sand-nin would win since they knew how lazy the Nara was at the Academy.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, who do you think is going to win? Shikamaru or that Temari girl?" asked Naruto.

He tried talking to his other fellow Konoha genin, Shino, but he didn't say anything to the little blonde boy. He saw Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Itachi talked quietly and decided to leave them alone in case they were discussing something important.

Sasuke looked around the area and saw his brother and team talking quietly. He didn't know what about but decided to just leave them alone. Sasuke wanted to stay on his brother's good side instead of the bad. The youngest Uchiha heard the hyperactive blonde kitsune but ignored him.

After a few more minutes of Naruto's annoying voice asking the Uchiha who he though would win, the young Uchiha answered, "Dobe, I have no idea who would win."

"Teme! I just want to know who you think would wind. I don't think anyone here would be able to tell who would win; it could be a draw at the end," countered the blonde kitsune.

"That's true, dobe, but how would I know who would win between these two? Nara was always lazy in the academy, and that sand-nin could easily use that against Nara," said Sasuke. He though about something before adding, "I guess Nara could win if he used that head of his."

Naruto head this and agreed. Shikamaru could easily overpower anyone he wanted… that is if he wanted too. The young blonde saw Inuyasha leave the talk with his teammates and walked over to them. Instead of talking with the other three, he turned to watch the match with Kagome and Itachi.

Down at the arena, everyone was wondering where the Nara heir disappeared. Temari was looking around the area and saw him under a shelter of trees across the field.

The young wind-user was cautious while running over to him in case he used his shadow to control her. She made it a few feet away from Shikamaru. She already judged how far he could cast his shadow out from earlier observations.

"I would give up now if I were you. You can't reach me from where you are now," said Temari. _'I don't know what he's waiting for. I know he can't reach me now.'_

However, Shikamaru ignored her and looked towards the sky above him. He couldn't see the sun in front of him, so that meant that it was behind him and the wall… that added more shadows inside the arena for him to manipulate. There was a problem though: Shikamaru was running out of chakra since he tried to capture her earlier with his shadows.

Shikamaru turned to the opponent that was in front of him and sighed. He really didn't want to fight her. He might as well as go on ahead and give up the rest of the match.

He sighed again and closed his eyes. He put his fingers together and delved into his mind to formulate a plan of attack. He had many things to consider since he was low on chakra and was also tired as ever.

After having to wait a while, Temari charged at Shikamaru once she saw his close his eyes. She though he was sleeping and leaving his guard down. That is, until he opened his eyes and sent a shadow jutsu towards Temari.

Earlier before, Shikamaru sensed the san-nin of his opponent charge at him ready to attack. He was ready with his plan already formulated inside his head. Once Temari was in range, he sent the shadow jutsu at her and caught her.

"Apparently, you really want to end this match quickly," said Shikamaru quietly as he stood up and began to walk towards her.

Since Temari was caught in his jutsu, she began walking towards him with her weapon on her back and useless. She couldn't break free of the shadow at all.

They continued to walk towards each other until they were a few inches apart. Shikamaru raised his left hand, which caused Temari to raise hers as well.

The proctor for this match pooped out of nowhere and stared opening at the sight before him. He was waiting until one of the two shinobi in front of him to surrender.

"Proctor, I give up," sounded Shikamaru. "This is starting to become a drag. Go ahead and name her the victor of this match."

Shikamaru released Temari from his shadow and started towards the waiting area once more. He didn't get far until he heard Temari ask,

"Why did you surrender? You could have easily made me surrender instead. Why?"

"For starters, I was already used up on chakra. I could only do that attack," answered Shikamaru without turning around. "Besides, like I said, this was starting to become too troublesome. Just take the win and leave."

The proctor made Temari the winner since Shikamaru gave up and waited a while to announce the next match.

Temari and Shikamaru made their way back to the place where the other genin were being kept until the exam was over. Once they arrived, Naruto tackled Shikamaru.

"Why in the world would you give up that quickly?" asked Naruto. "You could have beaten her instead!"

Shikamaru shoved the blonde off of him before answering, "I was tired. Plus, I was out of chakra sending all those shadow jutsus at her since she kept dodging."

"Whatever. You could have still used taijutsu instead!"

"No I couldn't have! She had that fan of hers," countered Shikamaru.

Instead of continuing to listen to the argument, everyone else turned around and listened to the proctor announce the next match.

"The next match is Kankuro from Sand vs. Shino of Leaf," announced the proctor from the arena down below. "Will these two please come down for your match?"

Before anyone could say anything, Kankuro called out, "I give up. I'm not going down there."

Again, this caused uproar since there weren't any matches once again. None of the Konoha ninja and civilians completely understood why this was happening. They all figured that the puppet master would love to fight the young bug-nin.

"Alright then. Due to Kankuro of Sand surrendering, the winner of this match goes to Shino of Leaf," announced the proctor loud enough for all the hear.

--

Well, what do you think? Please reveiw!! Like I said before, I might not be able to update as much, but I'll try! Happy Holidays and enjoy your break if any of you on it! I know I am!

-Ichigo Mirai


	13. Invasion: Leaf vs Sound and Sand

_Well, here you go! I'm home sick today so I decided to add a new chapter. It took me a while to think of what should happen in this chapter, so I hope you all like it... Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer-I will never own Inuyasha and/or Naruto. They belong to their respected owners who just so happen to not be me... but I sooooo wish I did own them!**

_Recap:_

_Temari and Shikamaru made their way back to the place where the other genin were being kept until the exam was over. Once they arrived, Naruto tackled Shikamaru._

"Why in the world would you give up that quickly?" asked Naruto. "You could have beaten her instead!"

_Shikamaru shoved the blonde off of him before answering, "I was tired. Plus, I was out of chakra sending all those shadow jutsus at her since she kept dodging."_

"_Whatever. You could have still used taijutsu instead!"_

"_No I couldn't have! She had that fan of hers," countered Shikamaru._

_Instead of continuing to listen to the argument, everyone else turned around and listened to the proctor announce the next match._

"_The next match is Kankuro from Sand vs. Shino of Leaf," announced the proctor from the arena down below. "Will these two please come down for your match?"_

_Before anyone could say anything, Kankuro called out, "I give up. I'm not going down there."_

_Again, this caused uproar since there weren't any matches once again. None of the Konoha ninja and civilians completely understood why this was happening. They all figured that the puppet master would love to fight the young bug-nin._

"_Alright then. Due to Kankuro of Sand surrendering, the winner of this match goes to Shino of Leaf," announced the proctor loud enough for all to hear._

_End Recap_

Chapter 13-Invasion: Leaf vs. Sound and Sand

There wasn't a loud cry like it was for Naruto and Inuyasha. Instead it was an anticipated cry out for the next match. It was time for the last match.

Gaara vs. Shippo

However, Shippo wasn't there. Up in the place where the hokage were, the 'sand' hokage was looking at the Sandaime with murder intent in his eyes. Of course, the third hokage didn't know about the evil glint in the other's eyes.

The Sandaime turned towards the 'sand' hokage and asked, "Well, what should we do? It appears that Shippo isn't going to be here in time for his match. What do you suppose we should do about the last match?"

The 'hokage' of 'sand' just answered with a little bit of a sneer, "Why not just let one of the other genin that didn't fight go against Gaara? That way, we can see if that genin is ready for chunin rank."

"Yes, that might work out perfectly. I think that Inuyasha Taisho should be able handle your youngest son and many more to come," agreed the third after a couple minutes to think about which genin he should have face Gaara.

The 'sand' hokage just nodded his head in agreement about the genin. He wanted to see what exactly the other Tsuki-nin was capable of doing. If he wanted, he could also take control of the three Tsuki-nins that showed up and took care of Sasuke and Neji.

'_They showed tremendous amounts of power when they were fighting their opponents,' _thought Orochimaru in his disguise. _'If I want the last Uchiha though, I will have to get him alone to give him the mark. I could always just leave it to my new henchman…'_

While Orochimaru was thinking about his plan and how to make it become real, he didn't notice that the Tsuki-nins were watching what was going on to be prepared for anything. However, he did notice that the proctor for the matches was conversing with the old man about what should happen next.

"Do you think that will be alright, Lord Hokage? I don't think we can have anyone else in the infirmary right now," said the proctor while talking with his lord. He didn't really want to question his lord's orders, but he just wanted to make sure before announcing the final match.

The third hokage just shook his in agreement. He would have no one question his orders unless it was going to have an awful outcome. Since he didn't know what the outcome was for this kind of match, he didn't think that anything awful would happen.

Besides, he had the Tsuki-nins that were technically ANBU watching everything force its way in case something like an attack would happen.

Since the third hokage didn't say anything else on the subject at hand, the proctor disappeared back in the middle of the arena.

He quickly announced, "The last match of the day is between Gaara of the Sand and Shippo Kodosaki of Tsuki. However, since Shippo Kodosaki isn't here to complete his match, Inuyasha Taisho will take his place."

The audience was surprised at the announcement but also glad that they can see what the other Tsuki-nin was capable of doing. The roared with excitement when the proctor added,

"Would the two contestants please come down to begin their match?"

Up where the other genins were waiting, Inuyasha was looking at his teammates with a confused look on his face. He didn't understand what just happened but somehow he just got a fight between the enemy that would be invading soon. He would have to slow him down a bit so the redhead wouldn't be able to cast so many jutsu when the invasion finally came.

Before he could start to walk down towards the arena, his teacher and captain stopped him. He didn't get very far seeing as how Sesshomaru and Kagome also were between him and the door. They wanted a few words before he left to face the enemy.

"You must weaken him before the invasion. You must do all that you can to stop what will happen," started Itachi in a whispered voice so no one else would hear him besides Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha.

"I already know that I have to weaken him. He might be the key pawn that the sound and sand are using in this war," whispered Inuyasha in the same voice as Itachi. He turned around towards Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"We now know that the battle will either take place in the middle of the match or after it. I guess it would all depend on what goes on in the match," said Sesshomaru in the equally whispered and cold voice.

"What do you take me for? An-" he didn't get to finish when a quiet voice said,

"Just be careful, you idiot. And, yes, you are an idiot!" That came from the quiet voice also known as Kagome Higurashi.

Instead of answering back at her, Inuyasha just pouted like a little boy would. Of course, he had to get down to the arena fast in order to do his part in the invasion: slowing down the pawn and main key.

Before he could say anything else, Kagome and Sesshomaru moved out of the way like they knew what he wanted to say. He had to get down there and quickly. He nodded towards them and started to run down the stairs that led to the opening of the arena.

Once he reached the middle of the arena where Gaara and the proctor were waiting, the proctor began the match and disappeared without any more words.

After the proctor left, neither Gaara nor Inuyasha jumped to start the match. They wanted to wait to see what the other opponent would do first. They wouldn't attack blindly like normal ninjas would do.

The half-demon Taisho jumped back a few feet when he realized that the redhead from Sand wasn't going to do anything. He pulled out his sword, tetsusaiga, and ready to use his attack on the sand-nin.

It was only a few more minutes before the half-demon got tired of waiting. He picked his sword up from the ground, where it was waiting to be used, and slashed at the wind yelling out, "WIND SCAR!"

Of course, Gaara being Gaara had a sand shield brought up around him even before the attack could hit him. He didn't have to do anything else until the shield went down on its own and revealed a non-hurt Gaara.

Inuyasha scowled when the dust and smoke cleared to reveal Gaara, not even a scratch on him. Inuyasha, being the complete idiot he is, rushed towards the sand-nin with his sword ready to attack.

However, before the silver-haired hanyou could get even close to hitting the redhead, sand came out from the gourd strapped on the back of the sand shinobi. The sand formed a hand and grabbed the sword and Inuyasha with it since he didn't want to let go.

'_Man, he must really be strong if the sound and sand are using him for the first attack wave on this village,' _thought Inuyasha as he recovered from being grabbed and tossed by the hand made from sand.

"How did you do that? You didn't even do any hand-seals!" exclaimed Inuyasha completely dumbfounded by what just occurred. He really didn't understand what just happened.

Instead of answering the question, Gaara just sent another wave of sand towards Inuyasha. Said demon just jumped a few feet away from the oncoming sand attack. He didn't need to be a genius to stay clear away from the sand that could very likely kill him.

Gaara was confused a little but didn't allow it to show on the outside. He wouldn't show any emotion at all. It was how he was brought up with being hunted down and almost killed by all the people his father sent after him.

However, while Gaara was lost in his thoughts about the past, he forgot all about Inuyasha and the match. Inuyasha saw this and took his chance to attack the sand-nin. He sent another wave of power from the sword after making clones to attack on opposite sides of Gaara.

By the time Gaara was able to sense the multiple attacks coming at him, his sand had made a huge dome around him. He didn't know how much attack his shield could handle, but it had to hold up until it was time to attack the village.

However, Gaara's shield couldn't hold out any more since Inuyasha attacked the dome with iron reverse soul reaper after the clones attacked with regular wind scar. He had his left claw inside the whole he made with his attack.

Inuyasha felt something wet and slimy on his claws and realized it was Gaara's blood. He had been able to pierce the dome made of sand and Gaara's shoulder. He heard some kind of mumbling coming from inside the sand dome and pulled his hand out from there.

The entire crowd was watching excitedly when they saw that the sand-nin that could leave a mission and come back without a scratch had a whole in his right shoulder. Inuyasha stared at the blood on his left claw and back at the shoulder that was in his sight.

Before Inuyasha could give the final blow to the injured sand-nin, Temari and Kankuro jumped from the balcony and grabbed Gaara. Once they had Gaara, they made their way towards the forest surrounding the village.

The invasion had just begun.

_--_

_Well, there you go! Another chapter. It might be a little bit shorter than the others, but it'll have to do for now! I think that the next chapter will be the end of this fic... not really sure, but it might just very well be the last of it!_

_So, please read and review! I would like to see what you think of this new installment of The Prodigy and Miko._

_Oh yeah, should I have Sandaime die at the end or let him live?_

_Should I kill Naraku (Kagome's brother and person being controlled by Orochimaru) or just get rid of the curse mark?_

_Again, please review!!_

_Ichigo Mirai_


	14. Notice

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to say that this isn't another chapter. Instead, this is a notice saying that I might not be adding another chapter just yet. Some things have come up in my family and it's taking its toll on everyone.

Right now, my entire family's lives are on hold since the passing of my grandfather. He died yesterday afternoon. I just wanted you all to know that I might not be updating soon as we are all dealing with the death…

Please continue reading this story if you wish and I will get back on the new chapters soon.

With regards,

Ichigo Mirai


	15. Invasion: Leaf vs Sound and Sand Pt 2

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have exams Wed. through Fri. this week and just finished my Geometry one today! Things have been hectic this year and school is finally over with on June 5th! YES! SUMMER VACATION!!!!!_

_Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews about last 13 or so chapters! I made this the last chapter... so this is now COMPLETE!! I had fun doing this and proud that this is now over... I will miss it though. I hope everyone will continue reading this and review! You all may hate me once you have read this through... sorry for the wait._

**Disclaimer-**I will never own Inuyasha or Naruto... I only own the plot and this story... nothing else is mine.

_**Recap:**_

_Instead of answering the question, Gaara just sent another wave of sand towards Inuyasha. Said demon just jumped a few feet away from the oncoming sand attack. He didn't need to be a genius to stay clear away from the sand that could very likely kill him._

_Gaara was confused a little but didn't allow it to show on the outside. He wouldn't show any emotion at all. It was how he was brought up with being hunted down and almost killed by all the people his father sent after him._

_However, while Gaara was lost in his thoughts about the past, he forgot all about Inuyasha and the match. Inuyasha saw this and took his chance to attack the sand-nin. He sent another wave of power from the sword after making clones to attack on opposite sides of Gaara._

_By the time Gaara was able to sense the multiple attacks coming at him, his sand had made a huge dome around him. He didn't know how much attack his shield could handle, but it had to hold up until it was time to attack the village._

_However, Gaara's shield couldn't hold out any more since Inuyasha attacked the dome with iron reverse soul reaper after the clones attacked with regular wind scar. He had his left claw inside the whole he made with his attack._

_Inuyasha felt something wet and slimy on his claws and realized it was Gaara's blood. He had been able to pierce the dome made of sand and Gaara's shoulder. He heard some kind of mumbling coming from inside the sand dome and pulled his hand out from there._

_The entire crowd was watching excitedly when they saw that the sand-nin that could leave a mission and come back without a scratch had a whole in his right shoulder. Inuyasha stared at the blood on his left claw and back at the shoulder that was in his sight._

_Before Inuyasha could give the final blow to the injured sand-nin, Temari and Kankuro jumped from the balcony and grabbed Gaara. Once they had Gaara, they made their way towards the forest surrounding the village._

_The invasion had just begun._

End Recap

**Chapter 14-**Invasion: Leaf vs. Sound and Sand Part 2

Everywhere you looked there happened to be chaos. If you looked right and left, you would see different ninjas fighting each other. If you were standing on something high up and looked down, you would see fighting once again. Also, if you were down on the ground and glanced upward, you would still see fighting.

The invasion was happening everywhere. You could barely get away from either getting yourself injured or fighting someone from another village. Since everything was happening all at once, no one paid attention to the taking of the three sand-nins.

No one saw Temari and Kankuro take Gaara from the arena and fled towards the woods surrounding the Hidden Leaf Village. No one except the Tsuki-nins that saw everything happen.

The captain, Itachi, turned to his team and started issuing orders, even though they each knew what their job was during this battle.

"Inuyasha, take Naruto, Sasuke, and anyone else who is able and go after those sand-nin. There is no doubt in my mind that they would try to protect the Gaara kid. He was, is, the main key to this attack," said Itachi in his commanding tone that left no room for arguments. He turned towards Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, take your attack towards the front gate and stall everyone trying to get there until I arrive. We will be taking down the enemy's reinforcements. We'll need to summon two dogs to take down the snakes."

The response he received was an affirmative nod. Sesshomaru didn't like talking much and only did so when it was necessary or he had a question. This time he had nothing to say, as he was getting ready to introduce the world to one of his summons.

The weasel captain turned to his little Higurashi and opened his mouth to say something but was stopped, as Kagome interrupted, "You don't need to tell me what to do. I already know what to do."

"You do? Then please enlighten me on what you must do," said Itachi in a sarcastic voice. He knew she understood but couldn't leave her alone until she said what he wanted to hear. He wanted her to be careful during this invasion. "I don't want you to get hurt, and I'll be able to know where you are if things go wrong where I'm at."

She recited what Itachi told her she had to do during the invasion. She was to help the Hokage with whatever he needed unless he told her to go help someone else. She would protect him if Orochimaru had the chance to attack him without help.

When she was done, Itachi smiled down at her and dismissed his team to their posts. He watched as Inuyasha woke everyone up that he needed and left after Gaara and his siblings.

Sesshomaru turned into his true form and started to run towards the gates where the summoning was being held. The young taiyoukai had summoned his own animal to help him with the happenings that conspired there.

Itachi turned towards Kagome and sighed as he watched her leave towards the black shield barrier that surrounded the top part of the stadium where the Hokage and Orochimaru were being held.

He himself had his own part that needed to be done.

With Inuyasha, he had a rough time getting Naruto and Sakura to leave with him once he told them about the plan. They needed to get everyone else from the Rookie Nine and go after Gaara and his siblings.

"What do you mean we're to follow you?" asked Sakura after she was told by Kakashi to go with the others. "How can you tell where Gaara and his siblings are?"

"Keh! Will you just shut up and follow me like you were told to? I don't have time to answer all your questions!" yelled Inuyasha as they jumped the tree limbs in the forest. "Listen, just follow me and we'll reach them."

"Yeah but how do you know where you're going?" asked a persistent Sakura. She was getting annoyed that he wouldn't answer her questions, but she wanted answers.

"Sakura-chan, maybe we should just leave with him. Besides, he's a half-demon who can tell where to go by scents alone," said Naruto quietly as he jumped behind Inuyasha.

"He being a half-demon is just worse. He can turn out to be the same thing that attacked the village twelve years ago!" quietly exclaimed the pink haired girl while trying to make their conversation being overheard by Inuyasha. "I don't know how the Third Hokage could allow demons into our village!"

However, Inuyasha heard what was being said. He wanted to very much smash the girl's head in, but he reframed from doing so. He didn't necessarily want his father mad at him for killing another village's genin. Instead, he ignored her and the fox kid behind him.

With Sesshomaru, he didn't really have to wait long before he felt the presence of his team leader and sensei behind him. He turned to look at Itachi from the corner of his eyes to get a confirmation on which person was next to him.

He didn't really wish to kill someone he knew without a very good cause. However, if it was Inuyasha, he didn't really need a good cause. He would just kill him someday.

Itachi quickly agreed to the silent question that was no doubt in his student's head. It was time for something to happen between the sound, sand, leaf, and, now, tsuki ninjas.

Sesshomaru was going to say something about the mission but was stopped by a voice that sounded from the front of the battle field.

"What's going on here?" boomed the voice. "Need any help with the rotten snakes and sand devils?"

With Kagome, she had a lighter time than the others. Her only job was to protect the Hokage at any cost, even if she was to get killed herself. She quickly ran towards the dark shield and passed the other ANBU around her.

"Listen girl, even if you can get into this shield, what makes you think that you can defeat that snake in there?" asked the captain of the ANBU. "We tried everything to get into there, but we can't since it's somehow blocked from outsiders getting in."

Kagome turned towards the captain of the guard and sighed. No one knew what her family was made of since they had died out before anyone could really see. She looked at the assembled ANBU and quietly said,

"I'm a Higurashi. Our specialty is… was taking down barriers and force fields. If anyone could get that thing down, it's a Higurashi."

"You expect us to believe that you're a Higurashi? If so, where have you been the last four of five years?" asked an ANBU guard that didn't appear at the arena earlier. If he did, he would've realized that she was telling the truth.

The other guards, however, grew worried for their comrade since they all were at the match and knew about the girl in front of them. She really was the last of the Higurashi clan.

"Simple… I don't have to tell you where. I'm just here to do my job and help the Hokage before he passes," answered Kagome as she started to walk towards the barrier.

Once there she raised her hands and closed her eyes. She concentrated on her inner self and collected a large sum of miko power to destroy the barrier. When she gathered enough energy, she placed her hands on the shield and watched as the darkish colored barrier fell around them.

She left the confused ninjas where they were at and walked towards the Hokage and Orochimaru. Even after doing all that she had done, she still had a lot of chakra and miko energy left. She would at least have Orochimaru's head for what he had done in the past against her and the Hidden Leaf Village.

Back with Inuyasha and the gang, they reached Gaara and Sasuke but were a little late seeing as they continued their match outside the arena.

Gaara had the younger Uchiha pinned against a tree with a large hand made up of sand. He didn't even turn around when the others arrived before pushing the Uchiha further into the tree.

Sasuke saw the others arrive and gasped when he saw the look on both Naruto and Inuyasha's face. They looked like they were going to kill something really soon if not in a few seconds.

Naruto's fox features were standing out which made them look like jagged lines across his face. His blonde hair was even more messed up than before. If you glimpsed really closely, you would be able to see a thin line of red chakra beginning to surround the young blonde. Other than that, his eyes were starting to turn a dark red around the irises.

Inuyasha was, however, worse than Naruto.

He looked like someone possessed him. His eyes were a dark red in color. There was hardly any other color in the place where the eyes were supposed to be held. His claws were lengthened to look like deadly weapons… which they kind of were. Instead of where his hanyou ears were, there were pointed ones where human ears were located.

They acted like this because no one with demon blood or spirits should be able to act like this unless something was really wrong. Plus, Gaara was hurting someone they became accustomed to since Sasuke was Itachi's little brother and Naruto's teammate.

With Sakura knocked out quickly by the giant hand made of sand, Naruto and Inuyasha ran towards where Gaara and Sasuke were. Instead of thinking clearly, they attacked blindly and forced the Shukaku vessel to drop Sasuke onto the tree hard.

Sasuke quickly looked back and forth between both the Kyuubi vessel and the hanyou inuyoukai. He could understand what was going on in his teammate's mind, which happened to be probably nothing at all, but was confused about Inuyasha's reason to fight with Naruto since he was a hanyou and not a vessel like the other two.

Instead of worrying about it any longer, the young Uchiha joined the fight once he made sure his other teammate was safe away from the fighting trio. He heard a loud bang and saw Naruto and Inuyasha try to get away from the aftermath of the explosion.

There was a huge cloud of smoke left from where Naruto threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it. Once it cleared, you could see the Shukaku vessel almost in a complete transformation: the merging of the Shukaku and human.

With the others at the gate, Sesshomaru and Itachi turned around and saw Inutaisho crouched behind them. He looked a little feral but wasn't completely. He turned to look at the number of opposing ninjas that weren't part of the leaf and moon villages.

"Well, I guess we got here just in time then. Did this just start or something?" asked the Tsukikage to his son and trusted friend.

Sesshomaru answered, "Father, how did you get here so fast? We didn't tell you about the time set of the invasion."

"Young Kagome sent one of her summons not too long ago when she finished her exam," answered Inutaisho. "Now then, what needs to be taken care of and where are the other two?"

Itachi answered this. "We just need to make sure that the sound and sand villages don't get into the village very much. "Inuyasha is with Naruto and Sakura going after the Shukaku vessel and my brother. Kagome is with the Third Hokage and Orochimaru, fighting. I couldn't send her here or with Inuyasha, no offense, so she went to help the Hokage."

Inutaisho thought this over and sighed. "Well, I guess you did right with my other son, but not with Kagome. She could probably handle you and her teammates, but she can't really fend off a legendary ninja like Orochimaru since all his strategies are ways that he would only be the victor."

"I know, but she wanted to help him. I can't very well tell her what to do once she has her mind set on it," replied Itachi.

During this talk, Sesshomaru was watching his fellow ninjas from his village fight against the sound and sand. They were slowly being driven back away from the entrance to the Leaf Village, but it was something. He only kept one ear open in case his father and leader needed something of him. The other was open for the screams of help that may or may not appear from the nins from his home.

Kagome quickly dodged the oncoming sword that landed with a loud thud next to her. She had been watching the Third Hokage carefully in case she needed to intervene.

She was currently fighting the clone of the snake sannin while the Hokage fought the real deal. She couldn't get the feeling that something wasn't right with the way things were going.

She watched as the Hokage was struck down with another sword sticking through the middle of his stomach. She quickly disposed of the clone and ran towards the two ninjas.

She would save the Hokage even if her life depended on it. She wouldn't let him die with her protecting him.

She finally reached then when she got this odd feeling about in the air. She looked around and saw the form of the shinigami king behind the Hokage. Since she had seen this before in one of her clan's scrolls, she feared the worst for the old man and the one being captured.

"Old man, what are you doing?! You can't use that jutsu," screamed Kagome as she silently cried as she began to watch the shinigami take the soul of both the old man and the arms of Orochimaru. "You'll only die in the process."

"I know… Kagome, but it… is the only… way to… save this… village," stuttered the Hokage as he turned towards the girl. He was somewhat hurt that he never saw her grow up when she lived in his village but was glad she was with someone who cared about her. "You have someone… to protect… as have I. Do not… try to save… me this once… Kagome… Higurashi."

With those final words, he quietly passed into the stomach of the shinigami while leaving the distraught Higurashi and Orochimaru crying over his lost use of arms.

When there was a thud that signified that the great Hokage was gone completely, Kagome turned her angry cold eyes towards Orochimaru and ran towards him with a vibrant blue sword made of only miko energy.

Orochimaru, not paying attention to what was happening; only saw the blue light coming towards him at the last minute to try to get away. With a final scream of terror, the snake sannin had his head severed by the young miko.

Said miko yelled out in pain and angst as she cried for the loss of a grandfather-like-figure. She knew that everyone would want to know what had happened today in the shield that was still up since it only allowed her inside.

She felt sound-nin come toward her and slashed out in anger and also killed them as well. No one from sound would live if she was her executioner. She didn't know how long she was there looking at the dead bodies of the rotten snake and the kind Hokage, but she was found.

She felt arms around her that she knew of and leaned into them. She looked up slowly and saw Itachi with Sesshomaru and Inutaisho behind him. She turned around in his arms and silently cried again. She cried until she fell asleep in the arms of her leader and boyfriend.

A couple of days later found the rest of the ninjas from the moon and leaf on the Hokage tower saying their last words to the fallen Hokage. You could see that many were sad and upset with the fallen comrade, friend, father, grandfather, and leader.

After the services, found the last Higurashi heading towards the Hyuuga District to say good-bye to her home that she left all those years ago. She felt someone following her but paid no attention until she felt two arms circle around her.

"It's going to be alright Kagome. You know that he was going to die sooner or later. That invasion just helped speed up the process," quietly said Itachi.

"I know but still. I could have saved him and everyone this grief," answered back Kagome. She turned around in his arms once again and mumbled, "It's not fair! It's just not fair!"

Itachi began to console her as they continued to make their way towards the Hyuuga District. Once they arrived at the head of the family's home, Kagome was calm enough to actually talk to the people who took her in many years ago.

She knocked on the door and waited until someone answered. Suddenly, the door was open and a dark haired man came out. It wasn't Hiashi who she thought it was, but, instead, it was Naraku.

He looked the same, as he was when she saw him not too long ago. The only difference was that he was holding onto the juncture of his neck, which had some patches of medical equipment covering a spot.

If you looked really closely, you could see that a little bit of blood had showed up on the bandage. Kagome got out of Itachi's hold and walked up towards the man and put her hand, which was glowing a vibrant blue, on top of the wound.

Naraku and Itachi looked on carefully until the light was completely gone. Kagome looked up into Naraku's face and sighed. She knew that she sensed something inside the wound that shouldn't have been there, but she had to know.

"Was that wound infected with that baka-snake's chakra?" asked Kagome while looking into his eyes. She didn't need to hear the answer when he flinched at her words. She merely asked, "Why?"

He couldn't answer her, so he just invited them inside before he completely explained what was going on at the time and why he did it. It took over a few hours to get everything that had happened out in the open, but they both told their stories.

Soon, it was time to leave. Itachi and Kagome left with the company of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Sasuke, who wanted to stay with his brother. He just got his brother back and would never want to leave him again… now that the truth was told.

_Well, that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun creating this! If you all hate me now, I understand your reasoning..._

_If there are any questions, please ask. I may not do a sequel since I have to finish my other stories, and I already have one started up but not uploaded. It is a Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover, but not sure how it turns out... it depends on how I like it before I upload it._

_In the meantime, I have two stories out that are also crossovers: Inuyasha/Naruto/Harry Potter and Inuyasha/Twilight. I hope to see everyone that read this read my other ones if they like. Until then, good-bye everyone!_

_This is now complete!_

_Ichigo Mirai_


End file.
